


停战协议|我的心要交给一个最不想给的人

by Lucyair



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, Death Wish, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Slow Build, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucyair/pseuds/Lucyair
Summary: 董香要杀了有马为金木报仇，却反被动员加入了一项目的为终止人类与喰种之间冲突的计划。这座城市已经厌倦了悲剧，它需要的是一场浪漫的爱情。





	1. 俘虏|我的死法

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [armistice | the last thing my heart is worth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409862) by [pseudocitrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudocitrus/pseuds/pseudocitrus). 



> 诶？有马贵将x雾岛董香，与原作背道而驰的神奇的一对 :D
> 
> ps 故事始于漫画第一部143话之后，目前未完结  
> pps 如有错翻或语句不通顺请多多包涵 
> 
>  
> 
> 祝大家愉快: )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 董香要实施复仇。

她等待着时机。

:::

一等数年。

:::

这期间，没有任何他的消息。

除了。

脑海里的上百张死神的远景图，以及他是如何用自己的库因克戳、挖、碾碎了金木的两个眼槽的想象。

:::  
董香花了数周的时间跟踪他，观察他身边何时不会有有马班的人跟随。

她确信自己能在被他大卸八块之前至少给出一次暴击，而且她差不多已经猜中了全部。

她的赫子在那件白色风衣上留下了一道深而长的切口，甜美的血色一闪而过。

接着他就抓住了她。

不过并没有将她大卸八块。

:::

她被捆了起来。扔进了黑暗里。

她的生命力所剩无几，就连这丝仅存的气息也像是要被从身体里掏空了。无非是一间空房里数日的囚禁，她却精疲力竭得像是被人开膛破肚过。

门打开的时候，她猝然一颤。接着就扑了过去，下巴狠狠摔在地上。她释放出自己的赫子，将周身空气都染成羽绒般的灰色。愤怒的咆哮声却被类似呻吟的声音毫不客气地终结了。

接着她就安静了，除了她的胃又开始翻腾，她闻到了白色外套下人类的气味。

“兔子，”死神说，“雾岛董香。”

她想朝他吐口水，可惜嘴巴是干的。

他蹲下来，将不停挣扎的她轻松地拉起，背靠着椅子放好，这个姿势相当不舒服，因为她的双手还被反剪在纤细的腰上。不过就是颤抖和无力感，她停止了挣扎。

“杀了我，”她低声地吼，极力掩饰会被他拒绝的害怕。

他打量着她。冰冷的寒意不由自主地遍布她全身。这个人，是死神。

“你该知道杀你的话我很乐意，”他说，“不过我还想要一些额外的东西。就这一点而论，我这里也有你额外想要的东西。”

“我额外想要你戳掉我的眼睛免得我要继续看你这张丑得惊世骇俗的脸之外的东西？”她询问，“你想多了。”

她看准目标一脚踢向他，被毫不费力地躲过。董香愤怒地继续：“你谋杀了金木研！我不需要你的东西！”

他注视着她。“那整件事很不幸。我听说蜈蚣拥有一些相当令人钦佩的特质。不过他做得太过了，对公众来说是一个危险人物。”

金木研，瘦弱又笨拙的书虫，不会后空翻，说话之前一定会微笑或者啜泣。金木研，蜈蚣，会同类相食的食人魔，公众的危险人物。董香摇了摇头，努力甩掉自己的眼泪。

“杀了我吧！”她大声喊，“别再跟我说那些低劣的话了！”

“你真的不管仍然生活在这座城市里的其他人了吗？”死神问，“连笛口雏实也不管了？”

董香的心脏骤然停跳，她睁大了双眼。

“要不然雾岛凌人？”他继续，“或者西尾锦。然后还有一位叫小坂依子的——”

“依子是人类，”董香爆发了，她真恨自己的声音为什么这样气若游丝，偏偏又带着巨大的惊慌。

“别紧张，”他给她吃定心丸，“我知道。”

“你、你不能——”

“我不会的，”他告诉她，“除非是万不得已。我更希望你心甘情愿地与我合作。”

董香将脸从他面前别开。

“问问我想要什么，”他建议。

董香闭上眼。

他背出一个地址，董香不知道是哪里，但她估摸着肯定是雏实和凌人的家。她的双手紧紧握成了拳头。强迫自己从牙缝里挤出了那个问题。

“你这坨，本城最大的屎，想要什么？”

“结束争斗，”他回应道，董香往后瞥他一眼，眼睛眯了起来。

“是真的。我慢慢说。”他解释道，“正如你袭击我这件事所证明的那样，没有人有能力替代我的位置。与其被打败，我更想要休战。我相信你也是同样的感受。”

董香哼了一声。“我是不是那种感受不要紧。问题是你跟别人提‘休战’，不被当面嘲笑才怪。”

“有赞成的。我最近抓捕的一群喰种使我有了这个想法。他们想的好像就是——”他道，“悲剧是不流行的。”

“所以？”董香询问。“什么所以？”这个人真他妈的欠扁。“什么才是流行的？”

“爱情故事。”

有那么一会，她没有听明白。

接着她的脸就白了。

“你有病！”她尖叫道。“你这个恶心的、恶心的变态老男人！我绝不会、绝对不要、你这个虐待狂，快点杀了我吧！”

“你宁可死也不想要和平？”他问，“宁可去死也不肯帮助那些像你一样想融入人类社会的同类？”

“不是！不是……你说的那样，”董香咬住嘴唇，强迫自己看向他。她极力想稳住自己发颤的声音，奈何丝毫没有效果。

“为什么是我？”

“我刚才说过了。我需要一个合作伙伴。你是这座城市里的喰种，而我手上正好有你想要的东西。不，是你想要的人。”他修正了说辞。

希望像一把尖利的武器扎进了她的心脏，扎得很深，董香的身体摇晃了一下，暴怒将她的视线染成了血红色。

“你就是个该死的骗子。混蛋！”她咆哮，“就是你杀了他！去死啊，你这个虐待狂！凶手！混蛋！”

死神叹了口气。她还在继续尖声叫骂，他起身，漫步走向门口。

“你现在在我家里，”他告诉她，“没有人会来救你。这个房间是隔音的，不过里面有一个扬声器。什么时候准备好和我说话了就通知我。”

他离开了。只剩她独自一人，董香开始放声大叫，她不停地喊，不停地叫，直到再也发不出叫喊的声音；之后，即使知道一定会被他听见，她还是呜咽着哭了起来。

:::

她不知道时间过去了多久。反正她得到了充裕的时间来感受自个的胃酸像是要一路啃穿她的身体，有充裕的时间做梦梦见双手挣脱了束缚只为了方便咀嚼自己的手指。

到最后她也没有叫他，但他还是来了。他一走进门外的大厅她就闻到了他接近的气味。门打开的时候，她的嘴里变得一片湿漉漉。

她再度倒在地板上，他将她背靠椅子放置好。她的脑袋因为虚弱和精疲力竭而无力地晃动。模糊中，她注意到他带来了另一把椅子。

“你很固执，”他说，听上去却像称赞，“所以如果你想死，我会成全你。”

死神坐到了她的对面。

“不过在那之前我想再和你谈一谈。准备好了么？”

董香没有回话，他自顾自地开始了。

他讲了自己过去背在身后的吉他箱，讲他见过喰种屠杀他的同学，讲CCG收养的孤儿们弄乱了白鸠的等级，讲那些失去了兄弟姊妹、双亲、身体的某一部分、失去了意识、丧失了理智的人们。

他讲了她的父亲、弟弟。讲凌人如何照顾着雏实，同时雏实也关心着他。讲他们两人如何亲密地黏在一起，讲被他们纳入羽翼下保护的年幼的喰种，讲他们还在讨论要收养更多需要帮助的弱小喰种。他生动地叙述着人类和喰种和平共处的场景，叙述董香的家人再不用被迫失去亲人，叙述年幼的喰种可以平安成长，没有害怕，没有饥饿。

他定睛望着她，接着开始讲已经离他们而去的人们。当然那里面肯定包括董香重视的一个还是两个人……对吧？然而如果她同意加入他的计划，那就不仅仅只意味着终止战争和恐惧了，还意味着她最终要付出的代价是——

“一言为定。”董香用微弱的声音说道。死神停止了叙述；她将视线移向别处，紧紧闭上了眼睛。她用颤抖的声音带着自暴自弃、带着饥饿的痛苦、带着自己被碾碎的羞耻心，说道：“好，无论如何，我会去做的。一言为定。”

她知道他在盯着她看。她没有重复自己的话，反倒语气恶劣地说道：“行了吧？现在给我点吃的不然你那伟大的爱情故事还没开演我就先饿死了。”

她盼望他离开，在她齐齐失去自我和灵魂之前再给她最后一点与它们相处的时间。可惜他没走，他将椅子又拉近了一些，然后脱去了自己的外套，接着又松开了领带。她隐约地想着，自己身体的某个位置大概要被玷污了，然而她全身的感觉却只是松了一口气，以及，对下一刻的预感。无需再等。食物就在眼前。

他靠了过来，将自己咽喉以下的皮肤暴露给她，她匆忙地咬了下去，然后叹息、然后啜饮。她磨着牙用力地咬，故意弄痛他，但他不发一言，只是稳稳地扶着她，慢慢地吸气，吐气。当发觉她的吞咽不再那么急切，甚至可以靠自己的力气站直身体的时候，他将她往后推开了，然后用手帕按住自己的伤口。

“希望你可以体会我诚意的举动，”死神说。

董香伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，懒得去擦嘴边的血迹。她在他看向她的视线里搜寻厌恶，搜寻任何可能泄露他内心正在想“怪物”这个词的蛛丝马迹，然而他玻璃质感的眼睛还是和平时一样死水一潭。

她心里想，干你全家。嘴上则说，“帮我解开。”

他照做了。她的胳膊痛得要死，她呼出一口气，情不自禁地揉着，连哄骗带安抚地诱导自个的血液和知觉回到它们该待的地方。

他留心地看着她动作，像是在等她的突然发难。她没满足他这种消遣。她凝视着空旷的地方，思考着自己是不是真的，要这么做。

好像她还能做点更有意义的事情。好像已经没有人……没有东西可以让她继续等待了。

“所以……”她道，“我从哪里开始？”

“‘我们’从哪里开始，”死神纠正道，然后一副不打算再开口的模样，她只好用含含糊糊的声音道，“我们从哪里开始？”

“自我介绍。”他欠身，“我是有马贵将。请多指教。”

“你好……有马先生，”董香口齿不清地咕哝，点了点头，“雾岛董香。请……请多指教。”


	2. 首场秀|现在我知道了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关键时刻。

有马的计划很详细，兼十二分荒谬。

每一件事都被列成了提纲，从他们两人相遇的故事，到她应该如何回应所谓“不可避免的”城市暴力水平的下降。她翻阅着，直到见着了 “婚礼”这个词，她啪得一声用力合上文件夹，心里一阵作呕。

这个计划绝对不会成功的，她想。不过那不关她的事。

“别忘了我们的交易，”她每一天都提醒他；然后每一天他都会回答：“我记着。没有忘。”

一连好几天，她都在考虑怎么做才能再杀他一次——然而有马好像从来没放松过警惕。搞砸了自个的第一次袭击之后，她决定先等待时机。有马现在需要她，在她的机会来临之前他（大概）不会杀她的。

况且，她有一个任何想杀有马的人都会想要得到的有利条件。那就是她现在就住在他的大房子的某个房间里，她可以根据他的喜好习惯充分练习刺杀，当然间或她也会回到自己的公寓取些衣服和钱。雏实和凌人对于董香的突然回归十分震惊，然而不论他们怎么问董香都对自己的失踪语焉不详。

“反正不用担心就是了，”她含糊其辞，然后凌人就开始了。

“老姐——”

“我没事，”关于和有马的交易董香自己还能勉强接受，但她无法想象如果告诉雏实或者凌人的话他俩是否能保持淡定。

“我得走了。”她小声地宣布，凌人刚要张嘴抗议，雏实将手搭在了他的肩膀上。

“再见了，姐姐，”她轻声地说，“请照顾好自己。”

“你们也是，”董香回应，不再回头看两人。她在门边停顿了一下，“对了，你们俩找个新的地方住吧。”

“为什么？”凌人问。

“好的。”雏实一口答应。

“你迟到了，”有马对回来的董香道，然后问，“你跟他们说什么了？”

“跟谁说？”董香反问回去，接着对上他看她的视线，“你以为我能和他们说什么？说我正在计划和死神约会？”

他摘下眼镜开始擦拭。

“想说什么就说吧，只要别泄露我们计划的细节。”

“好像我很想让别人知道似的。”她发了句牢骚。

他让她在镜子前练习微笑，以及看向他的眼神要达到无人能发觉她不但是假装的而且还一直在考虑要怎么杀他，的程度。过程中他十分留意细节，练到后来她已经可以将自个的每一粒暴怒因子都给压抑成了近似于爱意的东西。

董香懂得一些演技——没有它喰种无法在人类世界里存活——不过她还是花了一些时间改进自己的言谈举止直到符合有马的喜好。最后，他还准备了一套衣服，让她在计划好要被人发现两人恋爱关系的那一天穿上。关键时刻要到了，不过即使两人已经勤加练习，董香依然打心眼里无法相信会有人买他俩的帐。

有马自有巧妙的办法透露出她的存在，董香就在公园里等着，翻着书。没过一小时，她就察觉到有人在靠近。

“雾岛董香？”那人问，“或者我该称呼你——兔子？”

董香抬眼，接着视线往下，停在了对方的手提箱上。

“你是谁？”她叹了口气，合上书本站起来。

“我是真户晓，”这只白鸠答道，“真户吴绪的女儿。”

真户手一抬，董香吸了一口气，急忙往后跃开，不过动作不够快，脸上还是被那把不就是装了刀刃的形状不明的库因克划开了一道口子。

有马贵将，你认真的吗？办公室里那么多的白鸠—— 你找这一位？

不论真户有多想杀她，董香也不能还手。有马的计划说明书里特别指出了“不”能杀追捕她的任何一只白鸠，董香咬牙。

这是交易，她提醒自己。她张开赫子，射出数枚火花之后开始逃跑。边跑边不停地甩出羽针阻挠真户，往她能找到的人最多的街道小巷里迂回跑动。她将路人甲乙丙丁用力推开，拼命地喊救命。呼吸开始灼伤她的喉咙。

快点过来救我啊，她怒气冲冲地想。但他就是按兵不动——一直等到她跌跌撞撞地绊倒在地上，等到真户带着怒意地呼喝出声，等到真户的库因克几乎要舔到她的咽喉。到了这个时候他才喊了一声。

“真户！”

他的库因克从一边挡了过来。真户被撞得一阵晕眩。

“有、有马、先生？！”她的声音震动中带着惊愕，“你在做什——为什么要——”

“住手，”他道，“不要攻击她。”

真户的眼睛睁大了：“什、什么——”

“真户上等。这是命令。”

“为什么？”她质问，她猛然将库因克刺进董香的胸口，“你知道这个人是谁？这个怪物杀了我的父亲——”

“你称呼为‘怪物’的这个人，”有马道，“是我的恋人。”

真户目瞪口呆：“是你的……你的……？”

有马抬高库因克，直到它距离真户的眼睛只差几厘米。丝毫没有手抖。

“解除戒备。”他用低沉的声音重复了一遍。人群正在聚集，然而真户依然因为太过惊吓而对当前的情况理解不能。她低头去看董香，董香极力不让自己露出来和她一样震惊的表情。

“我无法相信，”真户低声说。

我也是，董香想。她捂住自己的嘴以免自己因为这整个荒谬的事件而发笑。死神会爱上谁——一个眼神里没有丝毫感情的凶手的爱可以终止持续了几十年的憎恶和积怨？这比金木悲剧的英雄主义还要扯淡。

杀了我吧，她在心里想，用力盯着真户苍白的脸。你想这么做的，动手吧。

但是真户的库因克垂落了下来。

接着有马的也放下了。他举步，仿佛已经忘了刚才的事，他将董香扶起，接着粗暴地抱住了她，挤干了她肺中的空气。她本应该期盼这个动作——此时此刻它正是时候——然而这却是她和有马自确定交易以来第一次真正的接触，也是这么多年来第一次有人像这样用双臂紧紧裹住了她，牢固而安全。她的鼻腔填满了他的味道。他那么高，她的脑袋只到他的胸口，她的耳朵里也充满了他隆隆作响的说话声：“你没事真是太好了。”

她僵住了。他的手指轻轻地叩了叩她，她就让自个的胳膊抬高，环住了他。

在他规律搏动着的心跳声之外，董香听到了路人的抽气声，以及相机的快门声。

:::

她之后才知道，有马的爱情故事就像燎原的火焰，在人类和喰种之间迅速传播了开来。

而且，他是对的；人们已经厌倦了悲剧。如此厌倦，乃至他们在采访时会直视她的眼睛，去看那根本就是装出来的幸福。

“人们，”话虽如此，大抵是不包括凌人和雏实在内的。董香对他俩的电话和短信一概不回，将自己现在无人居住的公寓也退租了。

只是因为……太难以解释了。她不想用谎言彻底掩盖掉自己用努力得来的回报。她不想对他们撒谎，然后再听他们列出条条理由，来说明她做得太过火，来说明她不需要为了别人的利益做到这个份上。

那些感觉，她呆呆地想着，大概和金木那时不肯回古董的心情是一样的吧。


	3. 错觉 | 皆大欢喜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 计划太多，激情不够。

雾岛董香被介绍给每一位白鸠，并且荣登他们的“白名单”，一张疑似有马采用了CCG官僚主义作风强行列出的名单。其实并没有喰种袭击有马，另一方面，也没有喰种会这么干，除非他活得不耐烦了。

这张白名单很有用，不过它对记者无效，以及一些愤愤不平的人类，以及那些认为董香背叛了他们种族的喰种。所以，除了早晨的散步，她把大多数时间都用来安全地待在有马家里，和有马以及他那没完没了的计划共处一室。

“我们的交易，”董香提醒他，一边用心地调着咖啡。然而他连看都不看她一眼；他正在浏览报纸。

“没忘，”他含糊地答了一句，若有所思。董香探头，见他正盯着两处小小的包含了近期绝大多数关于他们两人采访的专栏。都是些类似于明星八卦或者小狗跳舞的娱乐报道，她想象了一下，有些泄气。

“故事一直在传播，但是暴力事件并没有像我预想的那样减少，”他喃喃自语，“一定还少了点什么。”

“当然少了点什么了，”董香哼了一声。他讶异地看向她，一副期待的表情等着下文。她故意很慢、很慢地，啜了一口自己的咖啡。

“比如说？”他终于不耻下问。

“嗯哼，第一，大多数人并没有把你的剧本当成爱情故事看，他们谈论我们的时候就好像在看动物园里的什么动物。那些记者感兴趣的大概就是去写死神是怎样怎样的一个大变态。”

董香深吸一口气，又呷了一口咖啡。“第二，我看起来就像个被爱情冲昏头的傻瓜，除了第一次你抱了我一下，之后好像你出现在公众场合的时候都基本不带我。如果我只是为了保全性命而将自己卖给你，那么，这就不是真爱。”

“第三——这大概就是最大的问题——你计划过头了好吗。”董香再次嗤之以鼻，“难道你没谈过恋爱吗？我是一点儿都不奇怪像你这种没有感情的杀戮机器除了杀喰种就不会有时间干别的事。要说浪漫的爱情那就该是……”

她的声音突然轻了下来。他挑高一边的眉毛，她只好继续：

“反正……就是一些小事情。比如惊喜啊。做让对方开心的事啊。你的那些计划，缺少……缺少激情。”

她再呷了一口，将剩下的咖啡喝完，然后绽开一个他让她练习得十分完美的微笑：“你为什么不试试打破你那坚忍克己的面瘫脸呢，亲爱的？”

她欣赏着他眯起的双眼，然后在他回话之前潇洒地离开了房间。

:::

第二天，散步的时候，她看见附近有一个黑影，一晃就不见了，接着她的头就被狠狠地撞了一下。

“淫妇！”黑影厉声骂道——那是只带着甲赫的喰种——就那样在光天化日之下晃动着赫子。猩红的瞳孔缩成了一个小点，带着急欲吞噬的饥渴疯狂的颤动着。她展开赫子，羽针交织出密集的火力网，然而对方甚至连躲都没躲，就将之尽数抖落。

“把自己出卖给死神，”喰种愤怒地吼叫，脸上扭动着翻出坚硬钢铁状的黑色物质。董香看在眼里，只觉得自己的脸上血色尽失。正常情况下，这种对战她是可以占上风的，但是——

对方是赫者。

翼翅状的硬头锤猛劈而来，她只来得及往后急跃一步堪堪躲开。

人们开始尖叫着逃离现场，董香松了一口气地发现这个赫者只把注意力集中在她的身上。她猛扑过去，试图踢中对方，或者靠近一些击中他的软肋，然而对方像拍飞虫似的重重地打中了她，她眼冒金星，身体失控地猛撞到一堵墙上，她痛叫出声，接着就滑到了一侧的地上。她立时从地上爬起。

快跑，她在惊慌中做了决定。去、去CCG本部，他们、他们应该认识她的，虽然赏给她的眼神都是怒目而视，兼从未说过话——等等，不行，不行——那些落在她身上的视线带了太多的怒意和挑剔，急欲找出她的污点和过失。真户是很乐意用她盛怒的赫子来教训她一顿的；她这一去正好给了他们彻底抹消雾岛董香的借口。

那么，跑回有马家。距离有点远，但她可以做到。她吸了一口气，转身逃跑，不理会身后汽车的鸣笛声，不理会建筑物和路面的断裂声，不理会那把硬头锤贴着她头皮飞过的呼啸声，不理会某个孩子的惊叫声——

孩子？

董香急转身。有个小孩正在人行道上跌跌撞撞地跑着，他的父母也在惊恐大叫，正不顾一切地跑回去救他。然而那赫者转眼已经逼近——穷凶极恶的巨大翼翅连番抽打，将水泥路面击得粉碎，目标直指那副小小的身体——

在她的大脑反应过来之前，她的身体已经先一步用竞赛的速度疾冲了回去。她用自己的躯体护住那个孩子，试图抱着他一起往路边滚去，差一点、差一点她就成功了。追击而来的赫爪削掉了她的一条腿，董香惨叫一声，手中却抱得更紧，一直到两人出了赫者的攻击范围，她才将孩子松开。她想试着站起来——却重重地摔倒在地，她的断腿就在她的身下，已经再也无法跑动了。

那么，就不跑了。

她的心脏在她的喉间剧烈地跳动起来，在涌起的害怕中她还感受到了一些其他的东西，有一丝不受她控制的喜悦扎了她一下，那种心情，和最初的那一天她袭击有马的时候身体里突然生出的感觉极其相似。

不跑了。不等了。

她将小孩推到身后，张开双臂，尽可能大范围地展开自己的羽赫。那个赫者重重呼出一口气，大堆黑色肿瘤状物质后面的脸上露出来一个微笑。他的甲赫袭了过来，贯穿她身体的瞬间，董香立时凄惨地痛叫出声。赫子拖拽着她往自己主人的嘴巴移去，董香最后吸了一口气。

至少，我是为保护某人而死的，就像你那样。

牙齿刺穿了她的手臂。她的视线变得模糊不清，含着眼泪，含着剧痛，还有其他一些说不清道不明的东西。

我马上就可以见到你了，金木。

她听到了骨头被咬得嘎吱作响的声音，接着感到自己被从大脑里推了出来，在一片温和包容而又模糊暗淡的雾气中，意识变得透湿。远远地，她看见自己的身体瘫软着。她看见了白色的光晕——白色的发丝——那一刻她知道，那是金木，他终于回到她的身边了。终于要来带她走了，带她一起去他走过的地方。

“董香，”他在喊，董香听到了，她幸福地叹了一口气。董香。他喊她“董香”。

赫者的牙齿却咬着她的后背不放，金木举起一把长刀，斩断了所有的尖牙。赫者将她松开了，地上硬邦邦的——震得她的身体十分不适，震得整片大雾都开始波动。金木将她揽进怀里。

“董香，”她听到了，她颤栗着身体。雾气正在消散。疼痛咬着她不放，全身都痛。

“董香，你没事吧？”

痛、好痛——

“我知道。董香，请忍耐一下。”

金木，好痛。真的、真的好痛——你、请你——

“董香，这里。”

金木托起她的身体，和她靠得更近了一些，将自己可供食用的血肉紧压在她的唇前，好柔软、好香甜、像是来自天国——她打着颤的牙齿深陷进去，不顾一切地大口吞咽起来，双臂也紧紧地抱住了他的脖子。每吞下一口，身上刀割似的疼痛就消减一分，胸腔里却涌起巨大的悲痛，它在不停膨胀，仿佛要一根一根地折断她所有的肋骨。

我真是傻。

这个人当然不是金木。

我真是傻、傻得可以。

她和着有马的血品尝着自己的眼泪，然后听到相机快门争先恐后的咔嚓声。她用力将脸埋进他的大衣里，躲避着镜头。

“没事了，”有马说，将她的发丝从她脸上轻轻拂开，“已经没事了。”

他将她高高地抱起，她不得不匆忙地抓住他，以免失去平衡摔下来。站起的时候，他小心地，调整了一下她的姿势，接着将嘴唇凑近她的耳旁。轻声说：

“这样激情吗，亲爱的？”

董香紧紧抓着他，脸上血污泪痕交错——有马低头抵着她的前额，眼镜歪在一边——

这张照片的主题成了各大媒体的头版。


	4. 破裂 | 退一步，再退一步

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为什么不告诉我你的困扰？

人类的血液无法让她的断腿立即痊愈。董香戴了只某位人类医生坚决要求她打上的石膏筒。正在怒火中烧。

“那个赫者是你找来的？差一点就出人命了！”

“不会的，”有马辩解，一张日常的淡定脸，“我有仔细看着的。”

“哦，所以你有‘仔细看着’那个赫者差一点就将那个小孩一撕两半，哈？”

“是的，”他答，“而且这是双方一次良好的接触，因为你救了人类。”

“一次、一次良好的接触——”她瑟缩了一下，想试试握紧打满了石膏的手，结果疼得直皱眉。

“是的。那个孩子是个人类。今天办公室里的每一个人都托我转达他们对你的祝贺和感谢。因此，”他总结道，“祝贺你。还有谢谢。还有，你说得对。”

“什么对？说你是虐待狂？”

“说我计划过头是对的。确实即兴发挥也是很有用的。”

“嗯哼，不用谢！”董香恶声恶气，对着他的脸挥舞着石膏筒，“不用谢我那即兴发挥碎成了渣的骨头。有马，这件事能‘不’是你一早计划好的？更不用说这是你的计划‘第二次’让我顺便被袭击一下。下一次你再想要什么戏剧效果，为什么不安排你自己上火线？”

他古怪地看了她一眼。

“什么？”她没好气地问。

“我……会考虑的。”他终于答道。

“拜托你考虑，有马先生。还有，我插一句，就是告诉你一下：以后如果我跟你说‘爱情就是要有惊喜’之类的话，我的意思是指礼物或者是身体行为上自然流露的那种。不是‘可以弄死我的赫者袭击’！”

他突然摘下自己的眼镜，开始用手帕擦拭，手指捏得很用力。这个样子她只在他身上见过一次还是两次，当他真正恼怒的时候就会出现。她调整姿势，准备防御。

“那只喰种杀不了你，”他沉声说，“我知道你的能力，我不过煽动了一只你能够击败的喰种。你之所以会输，原因只有一个，那就是在最后时刻，是你自己决定要死。”

她没想到他会把话说到这一层。董香僵住了。

“我、我没有——”

“你有。”有马叹气；他开始在房间里踱步，不过踱了半步又停住，接着向她靠了过来。

“我们同在这个计划里，”他道，“我们的计划——”

“是你的计划！”

“我们的‘交易’无法产生效果，如果你死了的话。虽然我们不是真正的恋人，但我们是搭档，我们同在这个计划里。所以，”他道，将眼镜重新架回鼻梁，“为什么不告诉我你的困扰？我会尽全力帮你解决的。”

他坐到靠桌的一张椅子上，用手势示意她也坐。

她没动。

“你没法解决。”她拼命地眨着眼睛；强迫自己对上他的视线。“你可以信仰自己那个蠢到家的‘世界和平’梦，但是无论发生什么事，我的世界都会像被你破坏了的那天那样永远破碎下去。你——你夺走了我能够和他待在一起的所有的日子。无论你做什么都无法弥补。无论做什么都没有用！”

都是些尖锐的言辞。她等着他凶回来，等着他反驳，等着他发怒。但他只是移开了视线。过了一会儿，他叹了口气。

“我知道有些事无法弥补，”他道，接着他犹豫了一下——仅仅一秒——要知道死神是从不犹豫的，但是她看得一清二楚。他的手指轻叩桌面，视线微掠过上方，然后移向左侧，这是她第一次见他嘴里没有连珠炮似的吐出那些准备多时的带有诱导性的话语。

“确实有些事无法弥补，但是不需要用残骸填满自己的整个人生。你值得比自己寻的短见更好的生活。”

他的视线转回她身上。

“雾岛小姐，”他说，“你很美丽，很强大，而且聪明。我们的计划结束后所形成的那个世界不只接纳别人，也接纳你。”

他望着她，等待回应，但她太过惊愕，除了瞪眼什么都做不了。无论如何死神会说这种话就是惊悚可怕，不过充其量也就让她有点不安罢了。谋杀金木的时候怎么不见他有这种情怀？

“你从头到脚就是一坨屎，”她终于道，“一听你说话我就烦。”

有马点头，像是正等着她这一句。他拿起自己的大衣，往大厅走去。董香别开脸，等着他的脚步声往自己房间移去；但没有等到。她回头瞥他，见有马停住了脚步，站在大厅入口处。他吸了一口气，然后转头看着她。

“很抱歉伤害了你，”他温和地说，“但我保证这是最后一次让你受伤。在你完全康复之前，我们的公开露面可以采用轻松一点的方式。”

他微微欠身作别，走了出去，这次没再回来。她花了比自己想象中还要多得多的时间，望着他离去。

雾岛小姐，你很美丽。

工于心计的王八蛋。

我们的计划结束后所形成的那个世界不只接纳别人，也接纳你。

说得好像她还能有什么地方可去似的，再也不会有那种地方了。

她的视线落到报纸上，她将它拾起。眼泪模糊了她的视野，也模糊了报纸上的照片，这样看过去，真的很像、很像是金木在抱着她。

不是他，董香机械地想着，那个人不是他。

她真是傻。她继续无法自拔地深入地想。那时见到的并不是金木。那个人不是金木。因为金木……金木已经再也不可能……

她几乎可以听到自己的心碎裂的声音。她深深吸一口气，体验着那口空气的每一块碎片冲撞着、刺穿了她的呼吸器官。她停不下来。

快点，她想。想一些高兴的事。想一些好事。什么都行。

雾岛小姐，你很美丽。

工于心计的。王八蛋。

甚至连金木都未曾对她说过那样的话。

而且现在他再也不可能说出口了。

她用力拍中桌子上的报纸，然后用石膏筒紧紧压住了它，然后用她空出的另一只手将那篇报道撕成了两半。


	5. 捐赠 |我，在棘手事件里，身不由己

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 今夜：独家采访被CCG的死神所爱恋着的女人！

“早上好，雾岛小姐！很高兴能在今天见到你的回归。你还好吗？石膏筒已经拿掉了，啊我明白了！”

“我很好，谢谢。嗯，啊……是的……石膏筒已经拿掉了。”董香挽起胳膊上的袖子，将完好无损的皮肤展露出来。“我们喰种痊愈得很快。如果得到了恰当的养分的话。”

“啊哈，所以我们好像得谢谢有马先生，是这样吗？”

董香的脸不用假装就变得通红。“当然要谢谢他一些事，”她小声地说，她的声音听起来一定很尴尬，因为那个主持人马上安慰地摆摆手。

“开玩笑，开玩笑。这样说来我知道你指的一定是捐赠。”

“捐赠？”董香回声似的重复了一遍，主持人的嘴巴张成了一个完美的“O”。

“哦，老天，我给忘了！这本来就是要作为一个惊喜出场的，不是吗？”

董香的胃抽搐了一下。她已经开始对惊喜有阴影。

结果惊喜是一位上了年纪的人类妇人，她从后台走出来，自我介绍是一家医院的院长。她赠送给董香一个信封。董香从里面拿出了一张折叠好的纸，展开——再展开——再展开——她惊奇地看着，纸张在她腿上被反复合拢打开，最后跌落到了地板上。

“这、这是什么？”董香问。

“名字，”院长答，“这些是我的医院里决定在死后将遗体捐赠给庇护所的病人们的名字，我们正在20区建造一所全新的喰种庇护所，它坐落的地方以前的名字叫做古董。”

“我……”董香呆在当场。她来不及阻止自己，温柔、礼貌的声音已经瞬间破功，“您是说真的？”

和她一起坐在台上的妇人，还有台下的观众，全都笑了起来。董香满脸通红。

“我、我是说……抱歉，我就是有点……”她打断自己，深深吸了一口气。

“我是说，”她再次开口，“是……谢谢您。非常，感谢您。我……我从未想过人类会——”

不对，这句话也不该说。她猛然住嘴，之后，万幸，院长的再次开口拯救了她。

“雾岛小姐，谢谢你。” 院长仍旧坐在她身边的椅子上，她深深鞠了一躬，“上个星期，你冒着失去生命的危险，救了我的孙子。你——当然，还有有马先生——已经证明了我们的目光是可以越过对彼此的成见和恐惧，看向更远方的。你们两位已经开始了修复这座城市里每一个个体之间的关系所需要去做的工作，而这份名单是我最起码能够做到的，用来帮助你，以及那些和你一样努力的人。”

观众席上响起了掌声，院长直起身，面朝观众。

“拜托了，”院长说道，“如果在座的任何一位也对捐赠有兴趣，我已经带来了必要的表格。目前，这些表格只对20区医院登记在册的病人有效，但我们正在积极扩大范围……”

院长接下来详细解释细节的话语董香已经理解不能了，惊愕占据了她的全身。

人类捐赠他们的遗体？人类在建喰种庇护所？

这种事真的在发生？

这怎么可能？

有马那荒谬绝伦的计划……开始生效了。

“雾岛小姐？”主持人喊，于是董香开始说话。

“呃、啊……抱歉……我还有点……我……” 她想不起来这种时候有马要她怎么说。也许应该实话实说。“老实说，院长先生，这……这整件事仍然有点……太难以置信了。这……包含了太多的意义……远非语言可以描述。”

她迟疑了一下，接着一鞠躬。“谢谢您，非常感谢您。有这样了不起的真情满满的支持……”

每一个人都对她露出友好的微笑。董香的双手在自个腿上握成了拳。

“您知道……从我还是个孩子的时候起……我唯一所想的就只是和别人一样活下去。我一直以为这种事是不可能的。我从未想象过它会在我有生之年发生。但是现在……”

她有点不知所措。主持人将一只手搭到董香的肩上。

“那些是多么美丽的话语啊，雾岛小姐。我、我必须承认——在我有此荣幸在这个节目里见到你之前……那个，我一直都是很害怕喰种的——就好像，随时随刻，会有一只在夜里从我的床底下跳到我跟前，好像大怪兽一样！  
”

大家都笑了。董香发现自己紧绷的脸上也露出了一个微笑。或许——或许——只是或许，这整个计划是真的可行的。

“你知道，我也有相似的感觉。我以为人类永远不会明白。直到我遇见了金——”

她的心脏漏跳一拍。

糟糕。

“……‘金？’”主持人不明所以地重复了一遍，董香假装开始咳嗽。

“对、对不起，可以给我杯水吗？”

“当然可以！它就在你右手边的桌子上。请随意。”

“谢谢。……额……正如我刚才所说。我原本也有相同的感觉，直到我遇见了”——董香深深吸了一口气——“贵将（译注：Kishou，Ki与金木的Ka发音相近，董香姑娘急中生智`-`）。他……他对我非常好……比我遇见的任何一个人都要好。”

这种实话她早些时候说出来多容易。现在说这些感觉肚子里的圣代、饭团、牛排汉堡什么的统统都要听吐出来了。

混账。

她的眼睛里开始积蓄泪水。医院院长只当是自己帮忙供给了大约好几百只喰种的食物，然而董香满脑子想的却全是毁灭中的古董，还有在废墟里流着血的金木的尸体，还有——

混账！

——还有他完成第一杯拿铁时的微笑，还有他救她出青铜树时悲伤的眼神。

混账！！

为什么她要在这种时候失去冷静？

“对不……对不起……我，呃……”

“不，不，没关系，请随意，雾岛小姐。请用，这里有纸巾。”

“谢、谢谢……”

“当然了！很明显这对你来说意义重大。请不要勉强自己。这次采访本就是要轻松愉快的，你觉得呢？让我们稍微高兴点，”主持人提议，董香急忙坐直身体。

“是、是的……请开始吧……我们一起。”

“是的！没错，从哪里开始呢……或许你可以和我们说点你和CCG名声在外的搜查官在一起会做的事？”

“噢，呃……我们在一起会做的……事？”

“是呀！肯定很艰难吧，不是吗？因为这是喰种与人类之间的恋爱呀？有生理上的不同，当然了……不过你有没有感觉你们两位会存在一些和其他情侣一样的习惯和问题呢？

“我……呃，是的，当然了我们……呃。”

“或者……或者你可以谈谈你们两位最近做过的有趣的事情？”

“噢、呃，当然可以……我们……那个……”

:::

董香举起遥控关掉了电视。

压抑的寂静弥漫开来，像个气球膨胀在她的胸口。董香不去看他。这是她第一次在他们的整个计策中犯下大错。脱口而出的金木的名字。完全没有提及的两人居家活动时的细节。

交易、合作、“你很美丽”、世界和平、喰种庇护所这些都很好很不错，但是怎么那些在屏幕上看她的人都没发现他们两人的关系从头到尾就是个操蛋的笑话？

而且如果死神认为她已经没有能力继续出演他完美的爱情故事，又该怎么办呢？她见过他对待敌人的手段。如果她不能成为他完美无瑕的战利品，那么她对他已经无用了。

他现在随时会对她大发雷霆。她决定抢先开口。

“不然我要怎么说？”她要求着他的答案。“说我和你在一起做过唯一的一件事就是在一间地牢里挨饿，而你正在一旁啰啰嗦嗦地说着什么旧吉他箱？说你送给我唯一的两件礼物一件是一个想杀我的搜查官，而另一件是一个想杀我的赫者？你的笔记里没注明过这种问题该怎么回答。你根本没教过我。”

“确实。”有马同意。

董香神经紧绷，等他下文。

“是你的错，”她坚决地表明意见，而他仍旧沉默不语。

“我道歉，”他说，“看来这件事对你来说是一次很不愉快的经历。”

她挣扎了一翻，终于还是强迫自己抬起视线看他，只见他还是继续盯着空白的电视机屏幕。思考着什么。

“走，”过了一会儿他道。

“去哪？”她敏感地问。某个地点不明的废弃仓库？某间CCG总部的地牢？

他耸肩。“去一个能帮你想起来要聊什么的地方。”


	6. 两极| 牙齿里的砂子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 咖啡店约会

幸运的是，这次采访并未令两人的计策全盘崩溃。不幸的是，它却引来了更烦人的事件：包括记者和路人在内，想找她聊天的人数量越来越多。

“也许和别人聊聊天有益你的身体健康，”有马评论。

“不必多费口舌，”董香回答，“这里又没有摄像头和偷听的人。”

“我不是纯粹出于好心才说这句话。你已经有好几个星期没有和自己的家人联系了。”

“你想我和他们联系，然后暴露他们的行踪？不用了，谢谢。死神知道他们的身份已经够了。而且我也不想东京都里的其他人都追着他们要采访。”

记者们锲而不舍地追着她，她只得放弃了每日清晨的独自散步，每次出门都和有马一起走，某人充满威慑力的气场使得没人敢来骚扰她。

整整两个星期，两人将他的空闲时间花费在户外，现身于公众的视线里，一直到晚上6点才回去，那是有马回家“工作”或者他在办公室里办什么事的时间点。

于是很快，董香就有了下一次再被谁盘问她和有马在一起会做的事的答案：他们去了咖啡店。超级多的咖啡店。

嗯哼，不然他们还能做点啥？两人试过去了一次动物园一次水族馆，结果绕完一圈就出来了，全程和对方零交流。

“去游乐园？”有一天有马问，董香鼻子一皱，于是有马耸肩。“那么，还是咖啡店吧。”

如果我们的计划终究还是会生效的话，董香闷闷不乐地想，这就是我余生要过的日子了。

从一家咖啡店逛到另一家。努力忽略两人的每一个动作都被周遭的每一个人关注着的事实。越来越擅长她不关心的那些事，比如被人采访，比如逐渐懂得有马的肢体语言。

她看得懂，比如，和她在一起他也同样觉得乏味：他比平日里更紧地眯缝起眼睛，视线倾斜向一边的窗户。最近独眼之枭一直可疑地没有现身，他很可能是在想将他们抖出来的办法。他拿起自己的咖啡，她注意到他用的是左手——这说明移动他惯用的右边胳膊仍然会造成他肩膀上被她咬过的伤口的不适。

但是，比看懂有马肢体语言更不妙的是，有马也越来越能读懂她的言行举止。

“怎么了？”那一天他第三次询问道。

董香则每一次都用自己习惯性的语调答：“没事。”

有马开始擦拭眼镜。董香展开一个熟练的微笑然后将自己的头发掠到左耳后。

“快点，有马。做点浪漫的事，”她道，磨着牙发出的声音和脸上微笑的表情大相径庭。虽然两人这阵子几乎是不停地出门，但她仍然找不到除了“我们去了个地方，然后坐下，然后啥都没干。”更有意思点的事件。

他将眼镜戴回去然后看着她。“我选了咖啡店。现在轮到你选要做什么事了。”

董香靠回自己的椅子。

“你是选了咖啡店，但是是我们待过最差劲的一家店了，”她抱怨，一边飞快地转着自个杯子里的液体。“只有人类才会觉得这种东西好喝。”

“如果这里的咖啡差劲到只有人类才要喝，”有马道，“那为什么这家店里挤满了喰种？”

董香眨眼。“什么？没有啊。”

他不说话，只是撕开一包糖，将里面的东西搅进自己的杯子里。

董香四处看了看。她扫视了一下屋子，人们的脸在她眼前来了又走，表情都很生硬。这家咖啡店位于一个她不熟悉的区域，所以她并不意外没有见到任何熟人。但是她见到的每一个人好像都用牛奶或糖浆污染了自己的饮料，盘子里还盛着一些糕点。

两人离开咖啡店的时候她提到了这一点，有马点头。

“那是你找到的第一条线索，”他解释，“就算是在人类的咖啡店，也不是所有人都会在点什么食品和饮料上花费太多心思。”

这倒是说得通，她不情愿地想着。这和她记忆里客人们在古董点单时的花样百出明显是不一致的。但是这也不能解释所有的疑问。

“其他你怎么解释？”她咄咄逼问。

“寻常的迹象。”

“什么迹象？”

他不答。两人散着步，肩并着肩，没有目的地走着，穿过一条狭窄的小巷后，两人来到一处小小的露天广场。接着有马就放慢了脚步，停住，然后看着在阳光下的桌子边正在吃东西的几个人。

“那里，”他终于开了尊口。

“哪里？”

“没被阳光照到的桌子旁边的那个人，还有那个小孩。”

“吃冰激凌的那几个？”

“假装在吃而已，”他纠正，“那个大人每一口都是用吞的，要不就是用嘴咀嚼，但那支原味冰激凌上并没有任何需要咀嚼的东西。至于那个孩子……那两个孩子，年纪小的那个时不时舔一下冰激凌然后胡乱地吃，而这边这一个的脸则是完全干净的。没有用餐巾纸。孩子们之间也没有争抢勺子。”

董香越看，越觉得像。冰激凌滴到那几个人的手指上，他们不是舔掉，而是将它擦去。她在脑子里做笔记将这些迹象记在心里以备后用。

那家大人和小孩看起来极其不自在，所以董香道，“我们走吧，”两人继续向他家走去。不过此番对话始终让她念念不忘，于是当两人再一次一起出门散步时，董香扬头示意公园长凳上一个正在吃午饭的商人。有马顺着她的视线看去。

“人类，”他几乎瞬间就做出了判断。董香困惑地皱眉，然后他道，“看他的西服口袋。里面全是糖纸。”

“喰种也可以在口袋里放糖纸，”董香嘀咕。

“没错，”他承认道。但他的赞同无法令人满意。

两人又走出几步。董香发现一个在遛狗的高中生，她打手势示意有马去看。有马观看了一下，并不回答，而是问道，“你怎么看？”

她留心地看着。思索。

“人类，”终于决定了答案。

“错误，”他立即道，她的脸变得滚烫。

“为什么？”她问。

“那只狗。”

“所以？它怎么了？跟狗有什么关系？”

“你见过比它更胖的狗没有？”有马将问题抛回给她，“那只狗把它主人丢到桌子底下所有的人类食物全吃掉了。”

两人看着那只狗小跑着经过他们身边，舌头耷拉着，肚子贴着地面惊悚地前后摇摆。

董香气恼。果然是CCG的天才，她想。

第二天她又试了一回。每次她说“喰种，”有马就回应“错误”然后列出诸如衣物上的食物污渍，舔嘴唇，眼睛在餐厅的招牌上逗留等等。每次她说“人类，”有马还是回应“错误”然后列出诸如咀嚼的动作，牙齿的特征，疑虑过头的眼神等等。

令人感到挫败的同时，也很令人害怕。有马的洞察力完全配得上他死神的名声；不过，如果他这么仔细地去洞察周围人，城里所有的喰种没被他单枪匹马地干光那才是奇迹了。

差不多该到回有马家的时间了。董香很希望能在今天至少准确分辨出一个人类或者喰种，灰心丧气中她随便指了一个人然后爆发似的喊道，“人类！”

有马抬眼扫过去。停住了脚步。

“正确。”

“真……真的？！”尽管心里不愿意，但她还是忍不住觉得高兴。

直到她更为仔细地看了一遍那个人。

“但是……他怎么就是人类了？他的样子看起来有点疑虑……没有食物污渍……只拿着一杯饮料，而且是咖啡。”

“那些事人类都可以做，”有马指出事实。

“好吧，没错。所以……所以你是怎么能够……”董香竭尽全力瞪着那个人直到对方发现了她的视线然后快速离开。她叹了口气。

“难以置信啊，”她小声嘀咕。

“是的，”他道，他说这句话的时候语调有些不一样，带着可疑的抖音，董香皱眉，思考，再思考，之后她猛然醒悟。

她惊呆了的脑袋猛地转向有马。

“你……”她太过震惊以致无法说完这句话。

你他妈的一直都在瞎编啊。

“也不是一直，”他承认道，好像他完全知道她在想什么似的，“不过大部分，都是编的。”

董香瞪眼。

“我还以为那只狗会让我露出破绽，”他道，他说这句话的时候带着极轻微的笑意，头顶也微微侧向一边，而她在弄明白这两种肢体语言协调在一起是表达娱乐的意思之前从来没见他展露过。

死神，在和她开玩笑。

死神，在对她作一个不在计划内的恶作剧。

她不得不承认死神头上天才的光环完全掩盖了他大概还是一个不着边际的笨蛋的可能性。

她啪的一声用手捂住自己的嘴，力气很大，和她平日里拍打小虫叮咬、或者是突袭而来的手刀差不多的力道。有马惊讶地看着她，而她激烈地挥手示意他走开，而后转身防止他看见自己的脸。

她两边的嘴角已经拉开，然后扬起，速度太快，肌肉太紧，导致感觉起来还有点痛。胸腔里有什么东西泛起泡沫，颤动着向上而来，等到它最终从她嘴里逸出时，听起来就像是一道不太好听的咳嗽声，而实际上它是：笑声。

她在笑。

因为有马。

这样是不对的。杀死金木的凶手不应该在逗她发笑。她有些惊恐地意识到自己甚至想不起来上一次想念金木是在什么时候，也许已经是整整一个星期，这一个星期她在城里到处看风景，沉迷于别人是人类还是喰种以至于完全忘记了金木温和的笑容和他温和的言辞和所有他们一起料理咖啡的日子。

“董香？”有马喊，而她使尽了全身的力气才没有将他推开，没有尖叫出声。

别那样叫我。别和我说话。别看我。他做不到的时候不要接近不要靠近我！

周围的人放慢了脚步。周围的人开始看他们。

我们的交易。庇护所。捐赠。我们的交易。我们的交易。

她用力吸了一口气来稳住自己的喉咙，稳住自己的视线。

“回家吧，”董香轻声说。

“董——”

“回。家。”

她的怒目而瞪像平常一样没有在他石头似的表情上砸出任何凹痕。但他瞥了一眼自己的手表。

“正好，”他道，“我也该回去继续工作了，那么我就先走了。回家路上请小心。”

董香没等他说完就离开了，她走得很快，视线一直朝着天空。

她不能这样。她不能这样。这样太痛。

我们的交易。庇护所。捐赠。我们的交易。我们的交易。

她甚至已经好几个星期没有心存杀死有马的想法了。她意识到自己已经对此不抱希望。也已经停止了那个她想要去做却又什么都感觉不到的虚无的白日梦。

而今天，他将她逗笑了。

我们的交易。庇护所。捐赠。我们的交易。我们的交易。金木……

她不能回他家。现在不行。她只是需要……一点时间……一点可以不用参演他的爱情故事的时间……一点做回自己的时间。

董香一直等到自己可以镇定地对上周围人的视线之后，才大步跨进见到的第一家咖啡店，点了一杯浓咖啡。幸好，这家店很小，几乎没什么人；如果服务生认出她来，也不会声张，董香在靠后的窗边一处被藤蔓和各种各样的小摆设遮挡住的座位上坐了下来。她的咖啡前脚才刚端上来，后脚就有个人走过来在她的挫败感中坐到了她的桌对面。董香甚至懒得看对方一眼。

“抱歉，”她说，没花费力气将声音变得甜美一点，“没有事先安排的采访我不接受。先打电话预约。”

“我一直在努力给你打电话。”那人的声音是一种生气的抱怨，“我一直在打你那个电话。但不知道为什么我连一次都打不通，虽然说我确实是你的弟弟。”


	7. 亲缘 | 血浓于水

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 计划继续。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最新话中董香酱和金木君小甜了一把，但在本篇故事所在的平行世界里她还要继续和有马爸爸的爱情拯救世界计划`-`

“绚都！”她倒抽的一口气转成刻意压低的嘘声，“你在这里干吗？？”  
   
“见到你我也很高兴，姐姐。”绚都没好气地咕哝一句。  
   
“快出去。”董香迅速地前后扫视两眼，看有没有人在特别注意他们或是在做笔记，“没人知道我还有个弟弟。如果你被人发现了的话——”  
   
“怎样？死神就会来杀了我吗？”  
   
“不是这样，白痴！如果他要杀你，早就动手了。”  
   
“哦，是吗？”绚都靠回自己的椅子，双臂交叉，“你又是怎么知道的？”  
   
“他在事情开始前的几个星期前就知道你和雏实住在哪了。”  
   
绚都的脸黑了下来。“所以他是拿我和小雏做人质，哈？这就是你做这件蠢事的原因？”  
   
“不是……不是。”  
   
“那么他说过如果你不做他就杀了你？”  
   
“也不……完全是那样……”  
   
“那是什么原因？”绚都低声大吼，“姐，你可以在那些令人不爽的电视节目上瞒过所有那些愚蠢又该死的人类，但知道内情的人每一个都很清楚你不过就是有马的新的会走路、会说话的库因克。说到库因克，我和四方先生谈论过——”  
   
“绚都，你闭嘴。”  
   
绚都的嘴猛然合上，脸沉了下来。董香感到自己的脸在变红，再次扫视了一遍咖啡店，确认没人在注意他们。她靠向前。  
   
如果现在绚都是这种激动的状态，她很怀疑他是否乐意听她讲这一切事件的真正原因。  
   
就是这样。  
   
她放低音量，用那时她教他捕猎、战斗、使用他初出茅庐的赫子时一样严肃的声音道：  
   
“别胡闹了。我好得很。有马和我在谈恋爱。是真正的恋爱没有涉及胁迫、恐吓、和……和活生生的人质。我知道这件事在你看来肯定很蠢，但其他人不是这么看的。现在人类在捐赠他们的遗体。还在建庇护所。”  
   
“他们是想让我们在人类的世界里生活，”绚都愤愤不平地低声吼。  
   
“我们一直都在他们的世界里生活，”董香纠正，“但是现在他们在为我们制造生活的空间。比起该死的青铜树想创造的世界，我更认同这一个。”  
   
“是吗，我不认同！”绚都的语气极其恶劣，“如果这样意味着你要被那个卑劣的男人摁在指头底下压榨得都不敢承认那是他硬塞到你嘴里的破剧本我是绝对不会认同这样的世界的！”  
   
“绚都——”  
   
“给我听好了，姐姐，”他截断她的话，“我知道我之前是搞砸过。我知道……我知道我确实伤害过你，那是之前。但是这种事不会再发生了。你是我的姐姐，从现在开始我要保护你。”  
   
他看起来是那样的真挚。她吃了一惊。又感动。又气恼。  
   
“我明白你的心意，”她道，“但我不需要你帮忙。回家去。保证雏实的安全。如果你真想帮我做这些事就行了。好吗？”  
   
他的拳头在桌子上紧紧地握起。  
   
“好吗？”她再问一遍。  
   
他在自个的齿缝里挤出一个听起来大概算“好。”的声音。  
   
之后，她也不说不好是出于什么原因，总之在她心里还以为两人会接着往下聊。聊一些——“家常”事——大概类似于，最近生活得怎么样，或是在做些什么有趣的事情。她一直在强迫他远离她的身边，但是现在他却近在眼前，她情不自禁——她的胸腔里渴望着有人陪伴——真正的陪伴。她的胳膊在轻颤，随时准备招来咖啡师为他点单——这样他就能喝上东西——这样她可以确认他一切安好。这样她就能再试一次做他严格意义上的姐姐。  
   
但是绚都接下来的动作是站了起来，力道大得令椅子和地板都摩擦出刺耳的声音。  
   
“等……等一下，”董香倒吸了一口气，“绚都，别……”  
   
别走。  
   
咖啡店的门被砰的一声甩进了自个的门框里。  
   
:::  
   
又变成一个人了。  
   
她应该接他电话的。她应该告诉他和有马的交易的，哪怕她知道他不会同意。她应该诚实一点的。她应该做一个更称职点的姐姐。她应该在他开始专注地解决问题时更加努力地跟上他的思路。她本应该……她本应该……  
   
她总是该死地将这些事做得差劲到极点。  
   
难怪金木会离她而去，再也没有回来。  
   
她的咖啡喝起来就和人类的食物一样难以下咽。董香用手心压住自己的眼睛，然后呼吸。  
   
做一小会的自己到此为止。她又难堪，又悲伤，又自私。她唯一能抓在手里的该死的关系却只有虚假的那一个。  
   
她起身，拖着沉重的脚步走了出去，将咖啡弃在身后。  
   
至少作为有马的库因克女朋友，她对某些人来说还算有点用处。


	8. 对战练习 | 把握分寸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对战练习可以帮你忘却烦恼。

她绕了条远路回有马的家，避开可能藏身于前门附近的摄像记者。此时天色已晚，她惊讶地发现后门这头的大厅里竟然亮着灯。有马对于电力的使用十分保守；难道他破天荒没待在自己的办公室里？进门后她悄悄地四处张望，没见到他的身影，于是轻轻地将灯关上。

董香朝自己的房间走去。通往她房间的走廊很暗，即使还没走近她也能感觉到那里的阴冷。如果现在就上床休息的话，那只能是去躺着，然后辗转反侧上好几个小时。

静谧中，她可以听到有马的办公室里，传来不太清晰的他的说话声和走动声。

这是她第一次回家比他晚。也许她应该和他说一声她回来了，只是为了防止他吓一跳然后以为她是个闯进来的不速之客然后袭击她什么的。她转身往回走。

她唯一一次进入他办公室还是那时他带着她参观了一圈他的房子。轻敲房门的时候她仍然有种擅闯禁地的感觉。

房内，有马停止了说话。安静片刻，董香听到他说，“暂时先这样，不过那件事我会去做的。明天早上我们去办公室再讨论。”

“我没事，”董香说，一边打开门偷偷看进来。“你继续工作吧，我只是想和你说一声我——”

她的声音突然中断，眼睛瞪大。

“你在做什么？？”她问，有马居高临下地看向她，然后将自个的手机滑进了口袋里。

“雾岛小姐，”他说，他正站在办公室的大号会议桌上面，好像这是世界上最自然不过的一种事。“欢迎回来。”

“地板出什么毛病了吗？”董香问，一边惊疑不定地往后退去。

“没有，”他答，“散步还愉快吗？”

不愉快。一点也不愉快。

董香皱眉，“先解释一下你为什么站在桌子上。”

他推了一下眼镜，“我喜欢。”

先是和她开玩笑，现在又这样。她脸上的表情一定很精彩因为有马又对着她挥手，意思是，你也上来，董香嘴角抽搐，但转而又想，为什么不？

她爬上桌子。

站在桌子上的感觉和她想象中的不差分毫。

“你为什么会有这么巨大的一张桌子，”她小声吐槽，一边顺着它的长度走着。

“我以前经常在这里开会，和我班里的人。哦，该说是以前班里的人。”

董香从没见谁来拜访过他。“你重新编班了还是怎么的？”

“他们都死了。”

她或许应该表示下哀悼，但不知为何实在无法让自己开口为一群白鸠的死道歉，更何况是死神率领的那群。

“真是不幸，”她说了这么四个字，作为一种折衷的表示。

“我会去杀了那个人，”他答，口气像是在和她谈论今天的晚餐计划。

“既然你没有回答我之前的问题，”他继续道，“我就假定你的心情还是不太好。刚巧，站到这张桌子上的另一个好处就是它是一个适合对战练习的好地方。愿意和我来一局吗？”

董香眨眨眼，接着嗤了一声。“今天你开一个玩笑就够了。”

“不是玩笑。无论你在烦恼什么，它都可以帮你忘掉。”像是要证明这句话，他开始去解自己袖口上的纽扣，将它们拉高了一些。接着他朝她看了一眼，董香就发觉自己这头的桌子在向上翘。她转过身，正面对上他。

“好。来吧。”胖揍死神一顿确实好像很好玩，尤其是在她现在这种心情的时候。她伸直手臂开始舒展筋骨。

“不能用赫子，”他说，董香撅了下嘴。

“好吧，”她道，一边转动胳膊，“只要你也别用那些被你谋杀了的人的尸体。”

“那当然。”他也伸展了几下，接着又等她完成了几下试踢。

“你准备好了可以随时开始，”他道，董香疾冲过去。

她先试着出了几拳——速度相对较慢——只是为了找到与他对战的感觉。他轻松地躲开了每一下，于是她提升攻击速度，但是除了能碰到他的几缕发丝之外仍然拳拳落空。挫败中，她看准目标一脚踢了过去，他用一只手腕阻住她的脚踝，将它推了回去，身体纹丝未动。

很快，为什么像有马这种人会觉得长桌子是“一个适合对战练习的好地方”的原因变得显而易见。它是完美的平面——唯一可用的两个方向只有前进和后退——站在上面不能退却，只能集中全力与对方战斗。很快，他不再躲闪，而是开始去接她的拳头，无论她从哪个角度进攻，指节总是直直砸进他的掌心中央。她的攻击越发疾速，然而即使她绞尽脑汁用最乱的组合出拳，甚至收缩赫眼，放出了羽赫，却依然无法突破。

她努力平复着呼吸。这不可能。她所有的攻击都那么容易识破？还是说他会读心术？

她将全身重量都压进自己的攻击里，他就弯过手肘抵御她的力道。最后她飞起脚跟朝他胯下攻去，这种威胁终于令他向后退让了一步，他一退，董香立即停止了攻击，大口喘气。

“你耍我，”她恼怒。

“没有，”有马说，“不过和你对战确实不费力气。”

“是吗，点到即止！”她大吼一声，他道，“明白。”

他的下一个动作实在太快，快得直到他的指尖停在她的眼睛前一厘米处，她才看清楚。她抽了一口气，往后跃开，但他随即又攻了过来，动作流畅，疾出的手指定格在她下颌和咽喉中间的几毫米处。接着他再次出手，目标对准她的胸部，腹部，两耳处。

他并未碰触到她——但他的每一个动作都快得看不清，她无法不承认自己的身体正在恐惧不已。她拼命地举起手臂去阻挡他，却总是被他先一步抓住，防守被撕成松散的一片。她招架不住地后退，后退，后退，突然间他猛攻而来，——碰到她了——他抓住了她的双手。又急又用力地将她向前一拉。

董香抬头看他，身体颤抖，接着往自己身后瞥了一眼。她的脚跟正踩在桌子边缘。刚才她已经一脚踏空，要不是他抓着她已经摔下去了。

他没有一次是真正打中她的，但她的双腿却在不停打颤。

难以置信。

她之前也袭击过死神，但那时并没有像现在这样的感觉。这一次交手，她明显已经无计可施。他正如一堵坚硬无比的墙。或者说是汹涌着的海啸。

像这样的一个人怎么可能真的存在？

“你没事吧？”有马问，董香弹跳起来。后知后觉地发现自己的手指仍然和他的交缠在一起。他的手很暖，她却像被火烫着一样将它们甩开了。

“你在发抖，”他注意到。

“我没、我没事。”就是心脏在砰砰狂跳，跳得她头晕眼花。

他看得出来。“吓到你了，对不起。”

“我没被吓到，” 她的嘴巴又比大脑快一步地打断他的话。

“那是怎么了？”他问，她转过身去。她从桌子上跳下来，一边借此拖延时间，一边让脑子高速运转。

“我……今天见到我弟弟了，”她用自己能够聚集起来的最坚定的声音告诉他，“他……对发生的所有事情……十分生气。所以……所以如果他袭击你，你保证不会……你懂我意思。不会对他怎么样。”

“当然。我保证。”他也从桌子上走下来，“对我来说一个雾岛就够了。”

她的脸烧了起来。“我……我不是那个意思……”

“我知道。”他带出极轻微的笑意；头顶也微微侧向一边。他朝着办公室的门走去，“时间不早了。晚安，雾岛小姐。”

“是……是啊……好。拜。”

“希望你能好好休息。我明天早上还要见一个人，所以明天晚上再见了。”

“……好。嗯。到时见。”

那一晚，她的房间仍旧黑暗，但却在慢慢地变暖。她想试着入睡，却只能躺着，辗转反侧了好几个小时。

:::

雾岛小姐，她听到了声音，很小很轻，混杂在房子的嘎吱声、叹息声和丝丝声里。雾岛小姐，你很美丽。

对我来说一个雾岛就够了。

明天再见了。

:::

停，她在心里想。

什么停？她问自己。

她竟然无法顺利思考这个问题。


	9. 毫秒 | 再快一点

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 食物与战斗。

所以现在和有马在一起她是越来越舒服了。那又怎么样？和他生活了若干个月之后他自然而然变得没那么让人难以忍受本就在预料之中，虽说她自己也付出了很多努力。

接下来的几天她安排好各种采访，并做好了相应准备。她将 “人类—喰种—小狗”的故事从头到尾重新整理了一遍，讲故事的时候引来了记者们正合她心意的笑声，感觉很是称心满意。

“我猜想死神其实并不是一个恐怖的人。”记者在电话那头咯咯笑着，董香也回以一声微笑。

“别担心，”她用保证的语气和对方说道，一边躺在长沙发椅上伸展双腿，“他很可怕的，不过只会在你碰巧需要和他战斗的时候。”

“啊，不要啊，董香酱！天堂里也有麻烦的吧？”

董香酱。她凝视着天花板。矫揉造作的称呼，而且听起来那么没有人情味。

我现在真的成名人了。

“哪段感情不会经历曲折起伏呢？”董香问，用她甜美的董香酱的声音，“如果他太完美我反而会更加担心呢。”

:::

后门被人打开了。董香起身，开始手忙脚乱地收拾——但是已经来不及将所有东西放好。她咽下嘴里那一口，瞪着走进来的有马。他的视线落到她的身上，又移到她从冰箱的纸包堆里取出的其中一个正直接就着在吃的食物上。

“我回来了，”他说。

“……欢迎回来，”董香吐字不清。

他将自己的外套挂好。

在公众看来供给她食物是合乎道德的，一直以来她的食物都由有马提供，不过这是第一次被他撞见她在进食。为了避开他的仔细观察以及惹他反感，一般她都是在知道他不会回来的情况下吃东西，而每过完一周冰箱里就会储存好新的食物，对此她什么都没有说。

“你回来得好早，”她在他转身去往厨房的时候评论道，他点头。

“我一直在想，”他答，“我们应该多花点时间练习打斗。”

他在饭厅柜台上放下一个塑料袋，开始从里面拿东西：一瓶茶，一份面套餐，两个饭团。

“打斗练习？为什么？”董香问。有马朝她走过来，她立即浑身僵硬；但他只是在她身后的抽屉里取出双筷子。他在柜台的另一边坐了下来，她咳嗽两声。

“这不是因为我前几天在采访时提到了你战斗的事，对吧？”

“不是，”他答，“听那些采访太麻烦。”

“你不听的？”简直是惊喜，“万一我又出错了怎么办？”

“我相信你能处理好那些事。我开动了。”他将套餐面的盖子撬开。

“那、那么，”董香说，他开始吃面，“你就是想再揍我一顿？我还以为你没那么变态。”

“我没有揍过你。你做得很好。我这么说并不是，”他说，她的嘴巴张大了，“嘲笑你。我能看出你明显投入过大量的时间训练。如果你想继续提高，我可以教你。”

他在自个的筷子上卷起更多的面条。

“另外，”他咽下一口面条，说，“最近我的搜查进行得比平常更为顺利。目标被我施加了压力，我猜想你也会受到袭击。”

近来CCG的行动都遵循了新的鉴定标准，这得多谢他们两位，不过仍然存在一些所有人都同意该被抓捕的喰种。

“你是说杀了你队员的那一位？”董香问，心里有种不祥的预感。

“SSS级独眼之枭，”有马说，“没错。”

SSS。

青铜树的一员。就算是绚都也没法护她周全。

那么强大的一只喰种追在她后面她特么的要怎么逃命？

“并非绝对无法逃脱，”他说，像是能读出她的想法，“你的战斗反应有五分之一秒时间的延迟。练习过后，你应该可以将这点延迟差不多完全消去。”

这个人不是在说笑？五分之一秒？？

“你凭什么认为那么细微的时间能帮到我？”董香问，“你大概也训练过自己的队员，对吧？毫秒的时间没给他们带来任何生机，结果已经清楚地摆在眼前。”

有马并未回避，“是。你说得对。”

他吃完了那碗面；将空盘子推到一边，开始剥其中一个饭团的包装纸。

所有的食物都是从一家便利店里买的，董香想。真是意想不到。而且挺可怜的。她看着他吃完，一边努力压抑着自己和依子在一起时的快乐记忆，不想让那些记忆将她割得更深。

“选择权在你，”他说，“就我个人而言，打斗练习比再去逛一打的咖啡店要有趣得多。”

好吧，她说不出反对的话了。

:::

不过，确定无疑的一件事是：一起去那些咖啡店比一晚上被N次仰面撂倒要“浪漫”得多了。

“你对浪漫的看法有点纯洁，” 有马在她提到这事的时候如是说道，弄明白他的意思之后，董香全身一僵于是立即发现自个的后脊再一次被摔到了桌面上。她就地滚到自己那一边，咬牙切齿。

“混蛋！”

“雾岛小姐，”有马说，“起来。”

“起来，”见她不动，他重复道，于是她吸一口气再一次颤着两腿站了起来。

他杀了金木，她告诉自己。他是个凶手。他在利用我。我不过就是一个会走路、会说话的库因克。当这一切结束的时候他还是可能会杀了我。

她向前冲了过去——进攻——被躲开的手距他的脸不会超过1厘米，兴奋感窜过她的身体，接着他手臂一转，一夹，她眼前的世界顿时一片模糊。她砰地一声被摔在桌面上，这一次咳嗽带痉挛，躺在那里再也无法动弹，她胸口起伏，眼睛里也蓄满了疼出来的眼泪。

“你这混蛋，”他望过来的时候董香大口喘着气。

“0.22秒，”有马评价，“做得好。”

他的手移了过来，她瑟缩一下，之后意识到他只是想帮忙她站起来。她盯住他伸过来的手，接着又仔细看了看他没有丝毫变化的表情。

她抓住了他的手，站起来之后又忙不迭地松开。她轻轻拍了拍大腿，装成掸灰尘的样子。

到第二周的时候她差不多可以成功地——保持平衡了，至少在他扔她的时候能够就地滚开。他将他的移动方式、进攻方式、以及各种各样评估对手实力的办法教导给她。之后的一天他带来了一对木剑，董香例行的抗议无效之后，他的办公室里开始回荡起响亮的噼啪声。

他杀了金木，她告诉自己，努力激发出足够多的愤怒来引导和强化自己的目标。他是个凶手。怪物。机器。

而在他的指导之下她持续进步，提升比过去几年都要大，且比芳村和锦指导时期更为快速。她的战斗用时在令她讶异地稳步减少——然而之后，她挫败地发现自己的进步停滞了。停滞了好几天。

他杀了他，她反复默念。他杀了他，他杀了他，他杀了他。

她冲向前。

啪！啪！

有马的剑又一次指中了她的眼睛。她咒骂一句，他的剑往下移了几分。

“接近了，”他告诉她，“我们吃饭吧，明天再来。”

“不，”董香喘着粗气说。

“不？”

“再来一次，”她说，“就一回合。”她已经如此接近目标，她能感觉到，她可以感觉到。她长长地吸了一口气，调整了一下握剑的手。

只要再快一点点，她默默背诵。只要再快一点点，达到十分之一秒。十分之一，十分之一，十分之一——

她举起剑，等待。有马的呼吸停滞了一下，只在片刻之间，她的剑面恰好一翻。

啪！啪！啪！

两人的木剑交锋两次——之后——空隙！——她一把推开他的武器，抬腿踢向他的小腹。他放掉手里的剑，双手抓住她的脚踝，阻住了她的攻势。董香晃了一晃，急速抽回自己的脚，他松开手，往后一步稳住身形。

“怎么样？”她喘着气，双手撑着膝盖，“多长时间？”

“0.18，”有马说。

她的眼睛睁大了，“真的？你没在骗我？”

“没有。做得很好，雾岛小姐。”

她做到了。她做到了。

董香大大地吸了一口空气，低下头。她捂住自己的嘴，努力抑制住喜悦的心情。

我做到了。

她从不知道自己可以这么厉害。——而现在——是因为有马——

冷静，她告诉自己。冷静，冷静，冷静。

然而能预料到的就只有拼尽全力训练了好一会儿之后会上气不接下气这种事。

“好了，”一分钟后总算稳住了呼吸，她直率地对着有马说，“现在吃饭吧。”


	10. 堆积 | 细微的变化

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 发现了那样的事情，很甜蜜呢。

自那时起，事情的进展越发顺利。有马回家，把自个的晚饭放进冰箱；接着两人训练，之后回到厨房吃光宵夜，然后各自安静地坐着。有马查看他的卷宗文档，董香则是看书。

日子过得慢悠悠的，那些新闻也令她欣慰地开始趋于平缓。摄像记者还有，不过没有像之前那样多到需要他们两人整天拉着窗帘以免有好事的眼睛看到她和有马正在互相掐架，要不然就是大多数时间都不和对方说话。董香还是有采访，不过已经越来越少，基本上她是很高兴的因为关于约会和日常的小甜蜜她已经再没有什么可编的东西了。

比较烦心的是，最近有一群喰种在袭击新建的喰种庇护所，媒体对于猜测其因是越发的感兴趣。董香注意到讨论尤为热烈的那几天，有马回家都很晚。她在那些夜晚独自等待，一边踱步一边吃东西。她拨了几次绚都的号码，但最后都没打出去。

:::

最后，这些事情就逐渐进入了她“日常生活”的平凡轨道里。很多事都和她之前过的那种生活不一样了。其余的，比如冷冷清清的四壁，空空荡荡的走廊，她每动作一下都像是能在房子里引起回音……好吧，那些是熟悉得很了。

:::

一天傍晚，有马回到家，发现董香正坐在厨房的餐台边。他扫了一眼空荡荡的台面，接着又望进客厅，见到她的书正脸朝下地扣在桌子上。

“发生什么事了？”他问，董香仅是迟疑了一下，然后就爆发似地说了出来。

“是依子。”

“小坂小姐发生什么事了吗？”

“没，没有。她挺好。”董香一阵心烦意乱，咬住嘴唇，“她……她来过这里了。”

记者们是很长时间没敲过前门了，所以那时她有一点以为——更确切地说，是希望——敲门的那个人是绚都就好了。结果站在外面的那人一头明亮的秀发，董香先是困惑，然后就像被刺给扎了一下。

“嗨，”依子羞涩地打招呼，然后董香……董香什么话都说不出来。

:::

“她是你的朋友，”有马提醒。

“我知道，”董香对他说，那一刻对于有马调查她的事是感激大过了恼怒。她在餐台上时前时后地改变身体重心。接下来的话说得很轻。

“但是……我……抛弃了她。”

有马大概会是最后一个能听她说这件事的人，反正她曾飞速滑动过自个手机里的通讯录N遍，之后就放弃地将它扔到了沙发的那一头。一旦那些在她脑子里卷着狂风暴雨的话语开始往外漏，它们就停不下来了。

“那天……之后，我就再没有和她说过话。我们本来是要去动物园的，但是我就再也没出现了。她会给我做所有喜欢的食物，但我连个电话也没给她打过。也根本没有去找过她。”

她说话的时候有马一直望着她。他将自己的晚饭挨着她放到了餐台上。

“为什么？”他问。

“因为大家都知道那间咖啡店发生了什么事！所以她……她多半也猜得出来。关于我的事。”

“她现在是知道的，”有马说，“不是通过古董被搜查的事，就是通过看到你的采访。”他停顿一下，思考，“所以，你很难过，因为她找过来了，然后对你发脾气了。”

“没有！”董香申辩，“她没对我发脾气。”

“那是怎么了？”

:::

“董香酱，”依子说，一边对着地面微笑一边用手指轻轻挠着自己的头。“哪……哪天一起去咖啡店吧？”

:::

董香紧紧抓着自己一边的胳膊，剩下的话是说不出来了，过了一会有马收拾好晚饭，说道，“我们开始吧，”于是两人开始对战。董香伸展了一下手臂，又对着空气踢了几脚，第二回合结束的时候她说道，“依子她……是我见过的最好的人。”

“是嘛。”

“现在很多事不一样了，”董香说，一边避开有马挥过来的手，一边看准目标回踢一脚，“一切都……不一样了，我觉得也包括我自己。我大概也变了很多。我什么都不能对她说该怎么办？”

有马并不锋利的手掌边缘抵在了她喉前一厘米处。两人各自后退一步，董香叹口气，擦了擦额头。她是不是傻。她干嘛对着他说这些事？杀戮机器懂人际关系吗？

“你应该去见她，”他说。

董香眨眼，“真的？”

“她邀请了你。你也想去。所以，去见她吧。”

“你到底有没有在听我说话？”董香不高兴地说道，“我从头到尾一直在说我根本不知道我们是不是还能继续做朋友。”

有马走下桌子，卷下自个的袖子，捋直。

“我不知道你们两人的关系是不是能继续。不过你对于是否要去见她还持着保留态度是因为你怕破坏了和她在一起时所拥有的一切，”他说，“那也是你为什么在古董被搜查之后没有去找她的原因。幸运的是，现在你知道了她好像并没有因为你撒谎而鄙视你。并且，你好像也一样没有讨厌她。所以，你该去见她。我们去吃饭吧。”

他打开门，等着她。董香停在原地，拳头紧了又松松了又紧。

自以为是的有马。觉得自己什么都知道。

总是什么都知道。

“雾岛小姐，”他喊，董香清清喉咙，走下桌子。

:::

董香小口小口喝得飞快，一方面是因为焦躁，一方面是因为杯子上被咖啡热起来的陶瓷正烫着她的手。

也……没有那么糟糕了。依子最近开始了烹饪课程，一直在练习。她看起来很兴奋；她能支付自己住所的房钱，那是一间出乎意料地带着一个漂亮厨房的单元房。数年以来她总是在脑子里驱赶对她的思念，得知她过得还不错后董香真心实意地觉得高兴，而后依子说，“你呢？”她的心就沉了下来。

“我嘛……”董香抿了一口咖啡，装作对要说的内容很受不了的样子，以掩饰自己完全不知所措的内心。她一直在干的事哪一件不是和有马以及两人傻X的剧本有关啊？哪一句真话是她能说的？

“在电视上看到你我很惊讶，”依子起了话头，接着轻轻笑了一下，“我啊，嗯……看了所有的报道。诸如此类的。”

“是嘛，”董香说，端着表情希望自己没有露出太痛苦的模样。

“是啊！老实说，一开始我有点……糊涂。我真的不觉得有马先生……会是你的菜……？！我是说——我想我真的不太清楚——不过无论如何——你们看起来真的很登对。我知道最后播出来的采访都是稍微被编辑过的，但是，你们现在在一起已经有一阵子了，对吧？”

“差不多吧，”董香说，有马定下的那一天可算是两人关系的官方起点，距离现在已有数月，差不多快一年了。她没有详细说明，过了一会依子咳嗽了一声。

“那个，”依子说，“我知道有马先生对你来说真的很重要，所以，能和我……再多说点关于他的事吗？”

她微微笑着，绞着一张餐巾纸，纸被她一撕两半，她慌忙松开手。依子局促不安，但是董香不忍心对着她像对着其他人那样随随便便就变魔术似的出来一个温暖微笑。她真是恶劣。

那都是骗人的，董香想这么说。过去你一直不知道关于我的真相，现在我依然不会告诉你。

不过她想至少可以透露一点点真相。董香吸了口气。

“他喜欢站在桌子上。”

依子的眉毛皱了皱，“他……嗯……什么？”

“很奇怪的，”董香说，一边看向窗外，“我不太理解。他是个特等还是什么等，体型上看他是很高大的一个人，所以站在东西上面是什么感觉他不像是不知道。”

聊这个倒是诡异的容易，虽然她知道依子肯定正一瞬不瞬地望着她。

“桌子，”她回声似的重复了一遍，“好吧。它是……嗯……一种什么桌子吗？”

“就是他办公室里平常用的大会议桌，”董香说，她思考了一下，“不过我打赌他也会站到其他东西上面。我不知道。也许只要是不会被他踩塌的他都会上去站一下。”

“我……明白了。”依子尝了第一口糕点，“那、那么……他站到桌子顶上之后要干嘛？”

“我们就开打了。”

“你们——啥？”

“啊对不起。我该说得清楚一点。不是说我俩在吵架。”哦，说真话感觉真的很好。“我们做打斗练习。”

“所以——等等——就是说你也在桌子上？”

“是啊，”董香意识到担心的话题终于来了，“差不多是这样的。我觉得没那么糟糕了。我们一直在它上面活动，我的反应时间以前是五分之一秒，不过现在是0.15。”

“哇、哦。有能那么精准测试那个的计时器呀？”

“对啊。就是有马。”

“噢。我明白了。所以……所以你们是为什么要做打斗练习呢？噢，”依子说，“是不是这样你可以更安全一点？因为现在有喰……额，人袭击庇护所，对吧？你也被袭击过几次，在庇护所外面。”

“是啊。”谢谢他了。谎言堆中的那几句听起来蛮奇葩的真话眼下大概是不需要再继续了。

依子又咬了一口，董香看着她慢慢地嚼着，接着说道，“他每天还吃便利店里的食物当晚饭。”

“哦，真的吗？那很，嗯，有趣呢。我还以为……我是说，我还猜想像有马先生那样的人大概会拥有……精致的品味什么的。”

“我本来也是那样想的。但他每天晚上就买瓶装茶和一种套餐面和都长一个模样的鲑鱼味三角饭团。有时候他会拿着两家便利店的袋子，所以我想如果他常去的地方卖光了，他会去其他地方找。”

“那很甜蜜呢，”依子说，“你发现了那样的事情。”

“整件事很烦的，”董香说，“搞得他没加班的时候回家也很晚。如果有那么一个规律光顾的顾客，你也该给他留点存货，对吧？”

“是啊，那当然。”

身边的人动了动。董香终于回头看向依子，见到她正在微笑。擦着自己的眼睛。

“对、对不起。就是……就是……真的很高兴知道了有人能回到有你在的家。有人是为你而存在。特别是……从我……不再待在你身边的那时起。”

董香开口，“依子，”她说得急促又大声，“你没有做错任何事，根本不是你的错，错在我。”但是依子摇了摇头。

“不，我觉得……我是说，那时我知道，你要找到我是很难的。但是我……我不知道。我那时不确定自己该怎么做。等我想到的时候，已经过了好多年。”她的声音慢了下来，断断续续，“所以，至少你找到了有马先生。而他……做了我不敢做的事。他留在了你的身边，即使你是喰种。”

她的声音开始发抖。“我真的、真的希望你可以原谅我，”依子结结巴巴地说着，声音破碎，她紧紧抓着还留在手中的透湿的纸巾，董香伸手握住依子的两只手，手心紧紧地捧住她的指节。

“别哭了。依子，需要求原谅的人是我才对，”董香说，忽然之间她的声音也破了调，依子缩回手，并非拒绝，而是腾出手压着自己的眼睛又擦了擦。接着，让董香讶异地，依子笑了。

“我们真的很适合做朋友，对吧，”她说，微笑破开董香紧绷过度的脸，笑容那么大，大到让她觉得疼。

:::

那一天董香带着有些微斑渍的脸晚归的时候有马没有说什么。他只是站着，自冰箱里拿出自己的饭，还有她的。董香将之理解为颇为显而易见的“这事我告诉过你了”，然后揣测按照程序是不是该说句“谢谢你”什么的，但是想到这个她就喉咙发紧。有马会给她建议多半只是简单地想要让她为两人的计划保持最佳的表演状态，而像感激之情那种多愁善感的东西该是毫无意义的。没准还让她看起来像个傻瓜。

她看着他从塑料里剥出自己的饭团。第二天，晚饭时，她赶在他开始拆包装之前一把将他的吃食从他手里抢走。

“给，”董香说，拿出一个不一样的饭团。他接过，在手里翻过来转过去，仔细查看。这个饭团比他吃的那个要大些、胖些。样子凹凸不平。

“这个是你做的，”他说。她的手指叩着餐台。

“吃就是了，”她对他说，于是他拿起来，咬了一口。

嚼了嚼。

一言不发。

“哈？”她问。她的心跳开始略微加速，随着他不评不论地只是继续往下吃节奏又加快了几分。

等到所有的米粒和切成小薄片的配菜都下了肚，有马就从便利店的袋子里抽出张餐巾纸，擦了擦手指。

“海藻太湿了，”他说，董香石化。

“噢、哦。”

“盐也放得太多，馅没有充分料理过，”他说，“不过总体来说，味道很好。”

董香恼怒，“那当然。肯定好吃。”

“我是认真说的，”他说，她皱起眉头。

“你要是真的喜欢，”她说，“对着它也该露出高兴点的表情吧。”

有马看着她。他的表情没有一丝一毫的变化。她咬咬牙，不爽地将店里买的饭团丢给他。他接住。

“反正也不是什么大餐，”她怨念地说，“我刚就是想着下一回采访的时候这事可以当个不错的故事。一只同情死神屎一样的便利店食谱的喰种试着给他做便当什么的。你们人类就爱那种调调，对吧？”

“我不太清楚，”有马告诉她，“从没人给我做过便当。不过人们好像都同意便当是有一定吸引力的。”他站起，把店里买的饭团放进了冰箱里。

“谢谢你的饭团，”他说。

“不用谢，”她含含糊糊地答。

好吧，她刚才在期盼什么啊？他当然不会有和平时不一样的反应了。当然不会有。

然而第二天，他的晚饭里没有出现饭团。取而代之与他日常套餐挨在一起的是一个从百元店买的小小的空无一物的便当盒。

“除非你改变了主意，”他说，“那样的话，我就自己做饭团然后说是你弄的。不过，那些饭团很可能会过于完美，然后没人相信是我做的。”

他说这些的时候带着极轻微的笑意，她不用抬眼看也知道他的头顶必定也微微侧向了一边。她低头看向自己的手。

“你真的想要我做吗？”

“我想，”他说，“能知道那是一种什么感觉大概是很美好的。”

董香叹口气，捡起了便当盒。

“那样的话哈，”她告诉他，“你就好好享用巨湿、巨咸的饭团吧。”

不过，没多久，在依子的帮助下，董香已能将饭团做得仿佛自己也能吃似的美味了。


	11. 鸢尾 | 玫瑰色彩

终于，门被人敲响了。

董香瞪着关住的房门。让自个的呼吸归位。

她该怎么说？

“你好！欢迎！”那是她以前用来对着转个不停的相机们使用的欢快音。那种声音至少，可以展现出她的心情是真的高兴，对吧？

他们会盼望见到真正高兴的她吗？

还是说那个样子看起来就很假？

我的高兴应该装得委婉一点，她在心里想。

那样更像是真的。嗯——更符合实际情况。这种情形他们根本也不像是想要她真的高兴一下，对吧？

……然而实际情况好像也不是这样。

她磨蹭了很久。最后再扫一眼玄关附近。衣柜门裂开了一条缝，她迅速将之关上，将有马的外套从视线里移走。她双手放衣服上擦了擦，又在越来越大的敲门声中低骂一句。

不再迟疑。董香冲过去拉开了门。

“你好，”她说，音量略大，“欢迎。”

“开个门这么久，”绚都抱怨，“我们都开始怀疑是不是被那个傻×死神给请进圈套了。”

“不是，”董香磨着牙说，“他不会做那种事的。确实是我邀请你们的。”

:::

“我可以邀请几位……额……朋友，来这里吗？”

“当然可以。你不需要问我。”

“没有什么……政治目的之类的啊。就是……有点事，但是……好吧，见依子的事很顺利，所以我就是琢磨着……就是……就是我想见他们。”

“挺好，雾岛小姐。请去见那些让你开心的人吧，无论是谁都可以。”

:::

“嗨，雏实，”董香继续，雏实抬起头，带着淡淡的微笑。

“嗨，姐姐。”

寂静了几秒后董香才聚集起足够的智力招手让他们进来。绚都和雏实交换了一下眼神；然后绚都就当先走了进来，眯着眼睛在过道里四处打量：明亮的光线，摆放着的鞋子。他的视线在关着门的衣柜上流连不去，董香不耐烦地道，“看什么？他不会从那里蹦出来的。”

绚都哼了一声，转头给雏实递了个眼神，雏实停在原地，听了一会，朝绚都点点头。两人这才脱鞋，董香一阵烦躁，将他们领进屋。

“看吧，”她说，摊开两只胳膊，“就是这里。”

“比在采访里看到的要小一些，”绚都评论。他两手插兜，在大半个房子里走来走去，四处查看。

“我以前怎么不知道你对人类的生活秀节目感兴趣。”董香干巴巴地说。

“凡是能让我看到死神家安保情况的东西我都会看，”绚都说，一边拎起一个枕头仔细检查枕底。“要不然我还能怎么确定这里是不是足够稳妥能保护我姐姐的安全？”

“哦，”董香说。他在开玩笑……吧？她眨眨眼，接着摇摇头。转头看向厨房。

“你们要咖啡吗？还是吃的？”

“别问我，”绚都说。

“啊……好啊。要咖啡，”雏实说，但是说话的样子让人觉得她不是真的想要咖啡，而是始终关注着对话，在需要人说话的时候补上两句。两人在餐台边就坐，董香则在小小的意式浓缩咖啡机上忙碌，接着后知后觉地想起她竟然没把电饭锅给藏起来。真心希望他俩不要问到它。

然后转念一想，他们干嘛要问？这东西在人类的家居里出现绝对是正常的，对吧？

“诶，”雏实说，“那个是什么，咖啡机旁边的？”

该死。

“哦，额，这个？这个就是……什么来着就是……电饭锅。煮饭的。有马用的，”董香背朝着两人解释道，“煮他吃的东西。”

“干净，”绚都说，语气有点过于热情。

董香不接话，将他们的咖啡料理完。虽然绚都刚才说不要，她还是给他煮了一杯，她坐下，将咖啡从餐台上滑给他们。三人喝起咖啡。董香拨弄着自个杯子的杯柄。

“所以……”董香咳嗽一声，“所以，大哥没办法搞定吗？”

“没办法，”绚都答，“让他一个人经营那家咖啡店很困难的，你知道的。”

“啊……是啊。我想也是。”董香两只手紧紧地压着杯子，利用它的高温来忽略心中的苦闷，“他有……说什么吗？”

绚都和雏实交换一下眼神。雏实张了张嘴，又低下头，抿紧。绚都转向董香。

“没有，”他说，“不过，别指望了，他向来都没什么话说的，不是吗？”

“啊……对。我想也是。”董香将杯子握得更紧了些。

“你过得怎么样，姐姐？”雏实温柔地微笑，大着胆子问道，“一切都好吗？”

“好……一切都好。”

“那个男人……”雏实顿了顿，修改了下用词，“有马先生对你好吗？”

“挺好……嗯……挺好的。”

“真的吗？”雏实戳着重点问道，“他真的没有伤害你？”

“嗯啊，”董香干巴巴地道，“没有我同意不会的了，”然后雏实和绚都的眼睛就瞪大了，董香几乎要尖叫出声。

“没有——没有！不是——我不是在说那个——我的意思是他正在教我。”

然后那两人看起来更不好了：“不是，不是——我意思是说，有张桌子，我们爬到它上面然后——”

“我真心，”绚都说，“不想知道那些事。”

所有人呷了口咖啡。董香努力深呼吸来熄灭自个脸上的热火。

“不、不管怎么说，”她试着说明，“我真的挺好。最近他还都不在家，”她停顿一下，接着又飞快地说下去，希望借此掩盖掉所有可能会露出来的苦涩，“他太忙了。”

“忙什么？”绚都问。

“呃……抓你们老大，”董香干巴巴地承认。绚都大笑。

“啊哦，对，对。祝他一帆风顺。”

他看上去像是很自然地被这个想法逗笑，但是雏实却更消沉了。

“别担心，”董香告诉她，“我有时候会无意间在办公室里听到他们的事。两人是势均力敌的。我想他们互相之间是不会那么快就抓到对方的。”

“嗯，”雏实说，却明显是附和。董香于是继续努力。

“而且如果他们真的碰上了，多半也没办法一下子杀死对方的。那个，不管怎么说，不会立即死的了。还有——”

“我、我想看看其他房间，”雏实站在那，突然脱口而出，“可以吗，姐姐？”

“啊……可以啊。好的。当然可以。”

两人没有马上动身，而是等绚都一口气喝光了咖啡，杯子留在身后，然后继续一起参观。董香先带他们去了自己房间所在的走廊，指点他们看“卫生间”和“客房”，这两间房她都收拾过，所以看起来比较像是没人住。然后回到有马房间的走廊，她模棱两可地对着“卧室”挥了挥手，心中高兴绚都和雏实都没有要求参观那些关着门的房间。

两人对她展示的每个地方都给出了老套的评价——“哇，看起来很漂亮；”“赞，这个真心精致”——但是当她带着他们去参观会议室的时候，绚都突然爆出一阵大笑。

“那是什么东西？”

“桌子。会议桌。”

“我怎么没听说过谁会把桌子造那么大。你房子里放一个那样的东西是要做什么？”

“他以前经常在这里开会，和他的队员，”董香解释，“后来他们都被杀了。”

“总算死了。”绚都哼一声，“不过不妙。我看你要处理这张不用的巨型大桌子应该不太容易。”

“额，也不是都没在用的。”

实际上……

董香微笑，顷刻间已经上了桌子，然后看向下方的两人。雏实的眼睛瞪大了；绚都的也是，不过他很快看明白董香摆出了一个战斗姿势，于是也对着她得意一笑。

“所以这就是你之前说的意思。”他跳上桌子，也平衡了一下身体，就像他教过她的那样。

“等、等一下，”雏实说，“你们在做什么？”

“不会有危险的，”绚都说，眼睛还是看着董香。

“不能用赫子，”董香说。

“嘁。”

“你们——？等一下，你们两个真的要——？我是说，桌、桌子上面真的适合用来——”

“我们不会有事的，”董香告诉她，那时绚都已经开始移动了。他向前出了一步，接着又出了一步。他——这是开始了？他向外伸着一只胳膊好像是要攻击她，董香眨眨眼。她一闪身，摆出一只手，五指张开，于是他出下一个前进的步子时，胸口猛地撞到了她的掌心。他踉跄着后退，力道太大，他竟然直接仰面朝天摔了。

额，刚才那下很……奇怪。他是在和她玩？雏实的手飞快地捂住嘴巴，董香张嘴想说话——你在做什么？——但她还没来得及发出声音。绚都已经又站了起来，怒气冲冲地瞪着她。

他再次朝她攻过来，但这一次比之前更古怪。她踩着步，避开了所有的攻击，要不然就是抬高一只手，像玩小孩子的击掌游戏似的接住他的拳头。最后，他一只手臂朝她挥过来，董香犹豫一下，将它抓住，接着一弯腰。他的整个身体就从她一边肩膀上翻了过去，她转回来的时候他已经不知怎么的一路滑到了桌子另一边，正手忙脚乱地扒着桌子阻止自己下摔的趋势。桌子在他手下嘎吱作响，好不容易稳住身体后，他才得空呻吟一句，再也起不来了。

“怎么回事？”董香问。接着听到他咳嗽，她又问：“你生病了？”

“没有，”绚都小声嘀咕。他摇摇晃晃站起来。呼吸有点不顺畅。

“你生病了，”董香了解了，抬脚朝他走过去想试试他的体温。

“停停停！”绚都忽然大喊。他从桌子上跳下来，揉着自个一边的胳膊。“我领教了，我领教了。”

“你领教了……生病？”

“不是！我领教了……随便什么鬼。”

“对战练习？”董香问，“但我们……都还没开始呢。”

绚都瞪眼。董香只好看向雏实寻求支持，但雏实脸色苍白，董香看过来的时候还吓了一跳。董香又试着问了一次。

“这是个……玩笑吧？”她有气无力地笑，“我意思是……你不可能在认真打。你刚才的动作至少慢了0.25秒，只多不少。”

绚都的眉毛皱了起来。董香再回头看雏实，雏实只是清了清喉咙，然后虚弱地重复了一遍：“0.25秒？”

董香的手啪一下捂住了自己的嘴。

:::

她想让两人回到桌子上，好将自己知道的东西教给他们，绚都虽然怨念满满，还是表示了同意。彼此分离各自成长的这几年时间使得他的战斗风格已经和当初只有姐弟二人练习的时候大不相同；但提升的空间非常大。雏实坐在桌子一角，无论董香怎么喊她，她都只是淡淡一笑然后转回去继续用自个的手指描摹桌上的木纹。

回到厨房，三人又喝了不少咖啡，雏实直到事情结束也没有开心起来，而忽略掉实力不平衡的对战练习，绚都倒确实是很高兴。在两人离开之前，董香将他拉到一边。

“所以你是……真的，接受了？”她问，“接受我的……接受这种情况？”

“嗯……是吧，”绚都告诉她。他摸了摸鼻子，“如果这就是你想要的，姐姐。我想……”他顿了一下，“我也说不出理由，但我觉得所有的事情都会有个好结果的。”

他朝她微笑了一下，董香吓了一大跳，连忙也回以微笑。

“绚都君，”雏实喊，“快点。我们该回去了。”她正在查看自己的手机，但却查了很长时间，长到足够她避开了和董香挥挥手做一个简单的告别。

:::

事情进展得……显然顺利。雏实看起来……有点疏离，好吧，不过……总的来说，这次的事……还不错。没有叫嚷。没有摔门。而且还……

“如果这就是你想要的，姐姐……所有的事情都会有个好结果的。”

也许吧，她想。也许……实际上一切都是OK的。

所有的事。用这样的状态存在。像现在这样生活。有马他——好吧，他身上有各种各样的恐怖，但是——但是如果连绚都能觉得事情会好起来……那么……

那么也许……也许……

不知为何，她觉得振奋起来。并没有那样糟糕的，和绚都的对战练习也是——因为既回顾了昔日的时光，也发现了如果她不露破绽他甚至连一次都打不中她的这样一个事实。关起门来只和有马两个人练习，而且还总是被打败，使得她有一种自己根本就没有在进步的错觉，但是现在——如果她没有被训练过，只是自己和绚都战斗，那她大概会在一开始就觉得他是个脓包。她无法相信自己竟然改变了这么多。

董香想了想，拿出一碗水和一些盐。她将几个饭团放进手心，用一个空塑料袋装好，就带着它们往总局去了。谁知道他今天什么时候才回家；或许她也该出个门，去看看他，然后和他分享这个好消息。

:::

白鸠的办公室她只去过几次，而且都是应有马的要求——如此他就可以带着她在楼里四处逛，要不然就是把她介绍给各种各样的白鸠，她就对着他们露出微笑，然后转眼又会忘掉。

不过没有人会忘记她。走进大楼后她的心就跳了一下，里面的气氛在扭转，接着就锐利起来。数年躲藏和逃跑的经验使得董香对这种变化十分敏感，而过去几个月的经验又使她很好地练就了假装自己没注意到的本事。她无声地背诵着要说的话，保持着目不斜视走近了位于喰种检测门旁边的接待台。

接待员是个脸熟的女人，但她并不与董香对视，“你有预约吗？”

“啊，没有，我没有预约。请问你可以帮我给贵将打个电话吗？”

“给他打电话？”接待员的表情扭曲了一下，“我打不了……那可是……特等有马先生……他那样类型的人不是你可以……”她深吸一口气，“特等有马先生是一个非常忙碌的人。”

“没关系。请让他知道我在这儿就好了，还有无论他在忙什么……我都会等他做完的。”

扭曲的表情变成了皱眉，“你要在哪里等？”

董香四处看看。大厅里唯一的休息椅都在检测门的另一边。接待员顺着她的视线望过去，保持着沉默，董香便说，“我就在这里等。”

皱眉的表情又变成了畏惧。“明白了，”接待员总算顺利地说出了这句。她转过椅子在一具电话上敲着数字键，然后对着它低声说话，片刻后，她转回来。

“他马上就过来。”

董香点点头，稍微走开几步，就在检测门外站定，专心地望着门内。

以前有马带着她进过这道门，然而，虽然现在周边是不适的环境，她仍然不由自主地不想离它太近，以免自己触发了哪个警报。一分钟过去了，又一分钟过去，再一分钟过去，许许多多分钟过去了。检测门里不断有人进出，目光都不自在地瞥过她站着的方向，董香咽了咽口水。

她干嘛要在这里？对他们两人来说面对面说话真的有那么重要吗？她本来只要——打个电话什么的，就行了啊。

不——不行，不能用电话。她抿紧嘴唇。不看着他的话，她就没办法解读他的真实反应。

没事的，她告诉自己。只要他来了，就能带她进去。他们就稍微吃点东西，聊会天，然后她就可以回家了。放松。样子正常点。眼前是一个绝对正常并且可以接受的情景。

她站不住了，一见到有人从对面过来她就探头去看，但是等人影走近后总是发色不对，要不然就是体形小上许多。之后——

他来了！

“有——”董香张口，又停住了。有马正走进来，但是却朝着大厅的另一边继续走去——而且，他身边还有个人。董香僵住了。

同事吧，她想，但是——不对——这个人并没有穿着白鸠的外套。他们正在兴致勃勃地交谈，董香望着他们，那人用手拍着有马一边的胳膊开始开怀大笑，笑得两边的肩膀都在颤抖。

两人在大厅另一边的咖啡机前停住了，有马在出咖啡的地方放了一个泡沫塑料杯，那人则继续和他说着话。董香的一只拳头紧紧握了起来。她站在这里几乎可以嗅到那杯咖啡是如何的淡如白水又是多么的劣质。他这是怎么了？他味蕾没了吗？他没有被告知她在这里的消息吗？

“有马，”她喊。

他没有听见。多半是他身边那人的说话声盖过了她的声音；那人在他周围摇来晃去，还在不停地说话。距离太远，他们听不到她在喊什么，而那人虽然身量娇小，音色却比董香以为的要低沉一些。更比她以为的要成熟不少。和董香相比，那人的年龄多半和有马更接近。

那人和他站得那么近。

就在门的那一边。

她的胃里翻江倒海。董香往前走去——又及时地阻住自己——接着还是走了过去，尽她所能在不触发警报的情况下紧贴着门，双手捂着自己的嘴。接待员起身说了些什么，董香没搭理她。

“有马！”她喊，这一次他和他身边那人都把头转了过来。那人大大地微笑着，挥舞着一整只手臂。有马做了个“等等”的手势；然后，等杯子里接满咖啡后，他才走了过来。

“晚上好，”等走到两人都听得到对方声音的地方，他说道，“你在这做什么呢，董香？”

他叫她董香。该死。她刚才忘记喊他贵将了。好吧——好吧，附近唯一的目击证人是……是那个谁站在他旁边的，不过也许那个谁并没有注意到这茬。有马和那人在检测门的另一边停住脚步；那人一边站定，一边夸张地挥舞着两只胳膊，接着调整了一下自个大而圆的眼镜，又将乱糟糟的头发往后抓了抓。

“你家达令好像给你送饭来了，有马，”那人说，眼睛看着挂在董香手上的袋子。

“是么？”有马问，“你不需要这么做的。”

“哈啊啊啊啊？哇，哇，好冷酷的心呐！难道你没有体会出你家甜心的情意吗？我们最近都是工作到这么晚，或许你偶尔也该接受一点善意。”那人一只手指若有所思地戳着自个的脸蛋，“而且，一整天了我也没见你吃过任何东西。”

董香的另一只拳头也握紧了。

冷静。镇定。

董香的声音，发出来的时候总算还带了点日常的甜美。

“不好意思，但是，你是谁？”

“啊！当然，当然。请接受我的歉意。我听过很多、很多关于你的事，董香酱！实在是很容易就忘记了我们其实还没有正式地认识过。”

那人轻盈地弹跳一下，鞠了一躬，起身的时候又调整了一次自己的眼镜。

“虽然我们还没有正式碰过面，但有马有提到他见过你阅读我写的一些小说，所以……从某些方面来说，我们的人生已经紧密地缠绕在一起好一阵了。” 她的笑容在说这一整段话的时候始终没有收起过，仍然和董香第一次见着它时一样大而明显。“我是高槻泉。非常、非常高兴能见到你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 泉姐嗷嗷 ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄  
> 本篇译文已经追上原文进度，如有后续将继续更新^^谢谢观赏


End file.
